PRUEBAS DE AMOR
by cindela0
Summary: ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA DE AMOR DE LATIS HE CAMBIADO UN POCO PERO ES DE ROMANCE, COMEDIA Y DRAMA OJALA LES GUSTE Y SI HAN VISTO PELICULAS HINDU SERA MEJOR


En la ciudad de Lima

Lisseth es hora de levantarse

Mmm

Amiga ya es tarde... en eso pone un reloj en la cama para que su amiga lo vea

Mmm...ahhhh tengo 20 min para salir...ay noooo!

Jajajaja nunca cambia

Stephane disculpa no te escuche cuando te levantaste...diciendo esto entra a la ducha...

Diez minutos después...

Listo ahora me cambio espérame

Ok t falta diez min si me cambio en 5

Listo

Pero tú cabello aun esta húmedo y no has tomado desayuno

Ahhhh no me seco dos min mi cabello y listo ya mi desayuno me la aguantare

Esta loca

No ya estoy lista... vamos que ya es tarde

Ya en su trabajo

Uf llegamos exacto...de pronto su estómago empieza a sonar

Ups tengo hambre

Me lo imaginaba... Stephane saca un emparedado de su cartera... toma es para ti

Amiga me salvaste gracias

Imagine que pasaría esto

Mmm está rico

Cuidado ahí viene la jefa

Lisseth guarda presurosa su emparedado y se limpia la boca

A ver todos pongan atención... primero decirles que espero que hayan tenido un hermoso fin de semana y que haya recargado energía... bueno sin más retraso... les presento a dos integrantes ellos nos apoyaran y trabajaran con nosotros así que por favor su apoyo con ellos... bueno dejare que ellos se presenten

Buenos días con todos, mi nombre es Águila soy ingeniero en sistemas trabajo hace más 12 años y espero ser un buen apoyo y compañero de trabajo dijo el joven de cabellos blancos

Buenos días mi nombre es Latís magister en Administración de negocios tengo experiencia desde haces en esta rama desde haces más 15 años y espero ser buen compañero para ustedes y si se algo en que pueda ayudarlo estará presto para hacerlo

Dicho esto los demás se presentan de la misma manera

Bueno chicos ustedes primero se sentaran con Stephane y Lisseth... Águila tú te sentaras por mientras con Lisseth y Latís tú con Stephane...favor chicas explícale los programas

Si dijo Águila

Bueno Latís estos son los programas que tenemos...estos te permitirán…

Latís no parecía tomarle atención más le ponía más atención a ella que a la propia maquina

Por otro lado

Hola águila bueno ojala te pueda enseñar bien no soy buena explicando pero si voy muy rápido por favor dime

Tranquila lo harás bien

Lisseth sintió que se puso roja pero trata de controlarse... pero para suerte de ella le pudo explicar bien hasta hizo que águila hiciera algunos trabajos como practicando

Valla aprendes rápidos

Mmm creo que es gracias a la maestra

En eso vino su jefa y como van chicos

Muy bien señora Leticia dijo águila

Perfecto entonces ahora te sentaras con Stephane y Latís te sentaras con Lisseth

Tan rápido... pensaba con un gesto pensaba Lisseth

Algo que Latís también pensaba... yo que no me quería mover ya estaba cómoda con ella

Hola Stephane como estas he venido para explotarte

Eh

Tus conocimientos por si acaso... lo dice con una sonrisa

Eh...

Disculpa quise romper el hielo

Grandioso un distraído y un payaso pensaba Stephane

Bueno estos son los programas con los que trabajo...

Aunque Stephane tenía una manera diferente de enseñar aprendió rápido agua

Por otro lado Lisseth estaba con Latís

Bueno Latís gusto en conocerte lo mismo que dije a águila si crees que voy muy rápido solo dime la cosa no es confundirte... lo dijo con una sonrisa

Si no te preocupes pondré toda mi atención lo dice de manera fría

Lisseth usa la misma técnica de enseñanza que hizo con águila a Latís

Valla sí que eres estricta al momento de enseñar

Ah... lo siento pero creo que en la práctica uno aprende más... águila no se quejaba pensó Lisseth

Si bueno tienes razón gracias

No hay de que

Así pasaron todo el día águila y Latís claro que después ellos fueron ensenados por otro personal del área... ya era la hora de salida

Stephane vamos o te quedas todavía para esperarte

No amia dame unos minutos

Oki

Lisseth terminaba de cerrar sus cosas cuando vio que águila y Latís se disponían a acercarse al sitio de Stephane pero para tristeza de Lisseth águila le gano a Latís

Amiga vamos

No saldrás con el

No nos acompañara al paradero

Yo también las puedo acompañar dijo Latís

Excelente seré la que sobre en este trio pensó Lisseth

Si claro dijo Stephane sino te importa Lisseth

Eh…no… que voy a decir…más seguridad para…para nosotras

Creo que no le gustó la idea pensó Latís

Ya de camino al paradero, se da cuenta que águila no dejaba sola a Stephane para tristeza de Lisseth y Latís

Es una tristeza que se te adelantara Águila dijo Lisseth a Latís

Eh?

Vamos se nota que te gusta

Es notorio

Si

Y a ti Águila verdad?

Pero eso ya no importa se gustan y ahí queda dijo Lisseth

Si quieren les acompañamos a su casa dijo águila

Creo que no es conveniente no crees Lisseth

Ah… bueno yo tengo que irme a otro lado me acorde de algo que deje en la clínica…pero si quieres que te acompañe Águila no te preocupes dijo Lisseth

Que hace pensaba Latís

Así que vallan los tres si desean agrego Lisseth

Entonces yo te acompañare dijo Latís… no me quedare haciendo de violinista pensó Latís

No es necesario vayan… hasta luego dijo Lisseth

Dime Stephane Lisseth está mal...por qué va ir a una clínica

No, lo dice con una sonrisa... ella trabaja en un clínica veterinaria seguro olvido algo

Entonces vámonos dijo águila

Yo recordé algo dijo Latís... creo que Lisseth no quiso incomodarlos y se fue... pensó Latís

Por fin llegue... como olvide mi libro... aunque pude recogerlo al día siguiente...pero ya estaba incomoda... llamare a Stephane pensaba Lisseth

Alo dijo Stephane

Amia como estas que se te había olvidado

Ah era un libro ya sabes como soy

Despistada lo dicen al mismo tiempo

Jajajaja y que tal te fue con tu galán dijo Lisseth mientras salía de la clínica

Bien primero me pareció bien chinche pero ahora

Aja te gusta

Creo q es muy rápido pero creo que si

Qué bueno amiga

Oye y Latís

Que tiene

No está contigo?

No

Por qué?

Salió justo detrás de ti

Que... fácil que también se sintió incomodo pensaba pobre Stephane

Derrepente algo olvido y se fue

Debe ser

Bueno amiga ya tomare el carro t veo en casa

Ya amiguita t veo

Latís le gustaba mucho Stephane pero no se animaba decirlo ya que noto que le gustaba águila y el a ella. Águila buscaba la manera de estar con Stephane le invitaba a salir una de ellas paso que:

Lisseth! le llamo Águila

Uhm… Águila dime

Pues quería preguntarte algo podemos comer juntos

No comerás con Stephane

No es que quisiera consultarte algo importante

Uhm ok… fácil es algo de Stephane

Latís que estaba cerca escucho la invitación

Valla eso es conveniente para mi pensaba Latís

Ya en el almuerzo los dos habían pedido sus menús,

Dime Águila en que te puedo ayudarte con Stephane

No te dije que te iba a preguntar o te iba a pedir

Era obvio

Uhm bueno…sí que eres perceptiva…tu sabes si ella está interesada en alguien

Si te gusta debes decírselo

Pero hace un par de semanas que la conozco recién y puede espantarse

Y como sabes que tu no le agradas

Uhm

Ese es mi consejo… no pierdas tiempo… solo te diré que le agradas… mucho

Así pasaron los días el interés de águila hacia Stephane se intensificaba mas

Lisseth decidió ponerse a un lado ya que sabía que su amiga le gustaba y era correspondida

Lisseth llamo Latís

Eh?... hola Latís dime… que tal te fue hoy

Bien pero hay varios cliente que atender así que vendré mañana temprano a revisar unas cuentas

Ay que flojera… ojala termines rápido

Si… y dime como te fue esa vez con Águila

Qué?

Te vi la otra vez almorzando con el

Ah? Ese día…si pero no es nada de lo que piensas

No?

Si más bien me preguntaba de Stephane quería declarársele…en eso Lisseth mira el reloj….Dios ya es tarde…lo siento Latís otro día hablamos estoy contra el tiempo chaucito

Ok… adiós…no me termino de contar pensó Latís

Lisseth se había ido a la clínica, ella trabajaba de horario de la tarde, un fin de semana llego a la clínica un perro era un labrador a Lisseth le toco atenderlo

Que tenemos aquí a ver amiguito quiero que estés tranquilo si... quiero revisarte...Vanessa ayúdame con esto... su dueño donde esta

Esta afuera

Y que hace afuera que entre mejor para que me diga que más síntomas tiene

Si…nunca había visto en mi vida un albino

Albino? Bueno tiene el cabello bien blanco

Será

Oh será canoso decía mientras se acercaba a la puerta…Pase por favor

Gracias

Esa voz... pensaba Lisseth

Águila

Lisseth que sorpresa así que aquí trabajas

Si... es tu perro entonces

Si... ha estado un poco mal todo el fin de semana

Si veo que tiene un poco de dolo abdominal... probable que haya comido algo...dime amiguito que has comido ah...le sacare una radiografía para salir de dudas... quieres esperar o regresar

No esperare mejor para cualquier cosa

Vanessa por favor prepara todo para sacarle una ecografía... mira te daré unas pastillas para que le des después... es más que probable que haya comido algo así que haremos que lo expulse pero irritara su estomago

Ok entiendo

Cambia de cara estará bien

Gracias Lisseth no conocía esta faceta tuya

Harás que me sonroje...bueno me voy

Lisseth saca la ecografía

Valla eres tremendo tu pero tienes cura

En eso sale Lisseth

Y que era

Lo que supusimos le di una pastilla esto hará que bote todo... se comió una pelotita y muchas hierbas por lo que vi

Pero estará bien

Gracias

Y dime cómo vas con Stephane

mm no entiendo vamos sé que te gusta

no te hagas Águila… pensé que le dirías lo que sentías por ella

mm si pero no me atrevo

Si sigues sin atreverte, alguien se te adelantara

Mmm… Creo que se lo diré este fin de semana

Ya era hora... Lisseth sintió mucha tristeza

Me invito a su presentación de baile

Ah… de veras... ay qué vergüenza ojala que se valla rápido o se aburra pensaba Lisseth

Te quedaste pensativa creo que no te gusta idea de que yo valla

No me quede pensativa... estaba pensando… bueno si pensativa pero en cuanto demorara tu mascota para que se recupere…ah de veras será mejor que regreses porque tu mascota se quedara un par de horas

Ah ok respondió Águila

Deberías aprovechar en llevar a comer a Stephane

Si es una buena idea

Ah por cierto Latís ira

A dónde?

A la presentación

Ah que bien... por qué me lo dice pensó Lisseth llamare a Stephane

Alo amiga

Hoy vino tu galán

Águila?

Si su perrito estaba mal

No sabía que tenía mascota

Por qué lo invitaste a la presentación del dóla re dóla

Por qué?

Es que no se me da vergüenza

Porque llevara a Latís

mm No sé porque me lo mencionas, no querrás emparejarnos verdad?

No solo pensé

Stephane te digo no me interesa para nada Latís ok

Ok está bien

Ya bueno si van me da igual

Ah bueno o le digo que no lo lleve

Me da igual si va o no va de todos modos tenemos que concentrarnos en nuestra función, y por cierto no almuerces seguro ira a verte Aguila

De veras

Así que ponte algo sexy

Gracias amiga por avisarme

Que hago la empujo más donde águila... vamos Lisseth se gustan pensaba Lisseth

Así pasó una semana y llego el día de la presentación

Bueno aquí es Latís

Valla es un escenario grande dijo Latís

Supongo que en unos minutos bailaran

Se verá hermosa Stephane pensó Latís

Me declarare a Stephane y si me dice que no… es muy rápido puede que me diga… me arriesgare pensó Águila

En eso el baile de Stephane y Lisseth empezó bailaron y cantaron la presentación era un éxito en eso al salir

Guau que increíble baile Stephane lo hizo bien,

Pero viste los pasos difíciles de Lisseth a su como lo hace y con una gracia

Si pero ella ya tiene tiempo con esto te acuerdas ishq kamina

kajrare

Si Stephane es buena fácil será como Lisseth

Valla sí que Stephane y Lisseth tienen su grupo de fans dijo Latís

Es cierto Lisseth baila con una gracia pero Stephane no se queda atrás es bella dijo Águila…ahora vengo Latís dijo Águila

Ok… eso me da la oportunidad de comprar unas rosas para Stephane pensó Latís

Allá hay una tienda...

Buenas días en que le puedo ayudar dijo el dueño de la florería

Deme las rosas más hermosas que tenga… no importa el costo y póngale para la persona más hermosa Stephane

Tenemos estas hermosas rosas

Esta perfecta…prepárelas y ponga la nota que le dije

Cuando Latís fue al camerino de Stephane vio que águila salía de ahí y Stephane le daba un beso y en la mano tenía unas rosas

No puede ser ya están juntos...decía Latís tenía mucha cólera

Así que cuando estaba saliendo y apunto de votar las rosas…Vio a Lisseth salir pero estaba hablando por teléfono…

Como está el gatito Vanessa

Bien amiga

Le pusiste su ampolla

Si... y dime como estuvo la presentación

Bien de veras hice que grabara para que puedas ver si quieres

Clarines amiga gracias… a ver si me enseñas

Claro que sí pero después de la chamba… y te estoy llevando unos chocolates de un admirador secreto

Uyuyuy bien amiga

Jajá no amiga sabes que no me interesa nadie

Solo te importa águila

Suspira... si pero él está enamorado de Stephane y probable que ya se le haya declarado

En eso Latís que había escuchado todo se acercó a Lisseth

Vanessa hablamos luego

Hola Latís como estas le dijo con una sonrisa

Bien te quería dar esto

Para mí?

Si solo tómalo ok

Qué te pasa?… amaneciste por el lado equivocado o qué? además estos no son para mi dáselos a Stephane… idiota que le pasa pensaba Lisseth

Tómalo y no molestes...

Lo pone cerca a sus manos ella no lo coge y se caen

Vete al diablo Latís dijo Lisseth y se va

Pero Latís la detiene del brazo

Oye si te estoy dando un regalo porque lo rechazas y no lo aceptas como tus asquerosos chocolates

Me escuchaste?... primero eso no es para mí y segundo a ti que te importa

En eso pasaban Stephane y águila agarrado de las manos

Suéltame!

Latís no le soltó el brazo y la beso a la fuerza

Lisseth se logra zafar de él y vio que estaba Stephane y águila y le metió un puñetazo al darse cuenta de porque lo había hecho

Imbécil...

Lisseth sale corriendo de ahí

Latís pero que te pasa dijo Stephane

Te portaste como un patán dijo águila

Ustedes no se metan dijo Latís

Iré con Lisseth

Tanto te preocupa dices que la quieres pero no t importo meterte con el hombre que le gustaba dijo Latís

Que… eso es mentira dijo águila

No… mientes dijo Stephane

Pregúntaselo dijo Latís y se fue

Dios que hice dijo Stephane me tengo que ir águila lo siento no puedo recibir tus flores yo no puedo y se va

Lisseth llega a la clínica

Maldito como se atrevió... lo odio dijo esto tirando un florero

Que paso dijo Vanesa

Lo siento amiga es que

Le cuenta el sucedido

Es un patán como pudo dijo Vanessa amiga tráemelo acá y lo pongo como camote… ay amiga animo…quieres un té o algo

Dame algo helado por favor con mucho hielo necesito bajar mi cólera dijo Lisseth

Está bien amiga trata estar tranquila

Si estaré bien tienes razón

En otro lado

Maldición las cosas no salieron como debía... porque la bese no debí hacerlo me porte mal ahhhh... debo pedirle disculpas... yo y mis impulsos... en eso cierra los ojos y recuerda el beso...

Era tan cálido y dulce sus labios pensaba Latís... que me pasa por que no dejo de pensar en eso…si que sabe tirar un buen golpe

Lisseth regresa a su casa y encuentra a águila y a Stephane

Hola Chicos… dijo Lisseth...pero noto tensión en el ambiente

Qué pasa? pasó algo dijo Lisseth preocupada

Vimos lo que te sucedió

Ah? estaré bien, tranquilos el no vale la pena para malograr mi día

Estas segura dijo águila

mm si dijo despreocupada Lisseth... en eso Stephane se va a su cuarto

Paso algo dijo Lisseth

Latís hizo sentir mal a Stephane diciendo que yo te gustaba y sus sabiendo eso Stephane se metió conmigo

Qué?... tengo que verla

Espera es cierta

Águila eso fue hace mucho... ustedes se aman y para mi es lo más importante lo dijo con una sonrisa

Ahora déjame solucionarlo si le dice quiñándole el ojo

Stephane puedo entrar dijo Lisseth

Si

Porque no me dijiste

Decirte que

Ya sabes que te gustaba águila

Bueno si me gustaba en un principio tienes q entender de guapo y de buenos sentimientos pero eso fue un tiempo cuando me di cuenta que se gustaban... dije porque no dejarlos ser felices y tu felicidad era muy importante Stephane para mi

Lisseth! yo debi haberme dado cuenta, fui egoísta

Stephane…yo estoy bien asi no me gusta Águila solo fue de un momento nada mas además del te quiere y me siento bien como estoy

Si pero

Soy feliz como soy me encanta bailar y la veterinaria uf... además ya me llegara alguien

Y latís

Él es un idiota que ya me encargare de el

No mejor no amiga

Esto no quedara así

Amiga no déjalo así…además me siento más tranquila de que me hallas dicho que no te interesa

Oye mejor olvidemos todo si, ya que tienes un galán que te espera afuera

Si... gracias amiga

En eso Stephane sale al encuentro de águila

Gracias Lisseth dijo águila

Yo estoy feliz por ustedes y si se te ocurre hacerle daño te las veras conmigo ok

Si con ese derechazo si da miedo jajá

Y eso que es zurda

Ósea que lo pudiste noquear

No seas exagerado los hombres son más fuertes que las mujeres solo lo agarre desprevenido... además yo sé que les pedirá disculpa creo que debe controlar sus emociones

Ellos dos salen a pasear y Lisseth se queda sola viendo televisión

Como pudo ese infeliz decirle a Stephane que tiene en la cabeza pensaba Lisseth mientras se ponía un bivirí y unos shorts...

Cuando en eso suena el timbre

Que habrá pasado se habrá olvidado de algo Stephane otra despistada sonreía…ah son sus llaves que monse las dejo…y después me dice que soy yo la olvidadiza

Lisseth se acerca a la puerta y la abre

Ay Stephane ahora que te olvidaste mira si te olvidaste tus llaves te diré que acá las tengo pero no te las daré hasta que me compres un helado... tu... no se había dado cuenta que era Latís

Que es lo quieres

Ahí está ella pensó Latís…

Tranquila no te busco a ti

Esta Stephane

Oye quien te dijo que puedes entrar

Esta o no esta

No está, salió con su novio y sabes que están muy felices a pesar de las estupideces que le dijiste

La santa Lisseth la que se sacrifica para que otros sean felices

Que es lo que quieres, que es lo que buscas

Pues no me gusto el golpe que me diste

Te lo merecías, ahora si quieres, te puedo emparejar el otro

Solo tuviste suerte decía esto mientras se le acercaba

No te me acerques

Crees que estoy interesado en ti, vamos santa Lisseth no puedes ni provocar a un cura

Lisseth intenta darle una cachetada pero Latís la detiene

La suerte no se repite dos veces santa Lisseth si intentas de nuevo responde... en eso Lisseth le da un izquierdazo

Lo siento soy ambidiestra

El izquierdoso hace caer a Latís

Pero él le agarra las piernas y le hace caer y se golpea la cabeza

Te dije que no me provoques... Lisseth?... Lisseth...

Lisseth no reaccionaba…

Vamos reacciona Dios que le hice… vamos nena…decía Latís

En eso abre los ojos poco a poco…me siento mareada pudo decir Lisseth

Espera... Latís la carga y la pone en el sofá

Oye lo siento

Lisseth aún estaba aturdida

Vamos no t me desmayes

Latís le trajo un poco de alcohol para que lo huela

Vete de mi casa ahora... dice una mareada Lisseth

No hasta que te vea bien...lo dice mientras acerca arreglarle los cojines y coloca su cabeza

Valla creo que me equivoque... tu eres más hermosa... sobre todo cuando te enojas... creo que nadie se te compara

Si tratas de mantenerme despierta ya lo estoy no es necesario todas esas falsas preocupaciones por mí y tus dizque halagos

Oye perdóname y no estoy mintiendo

Vete ahora

En eso llegaban águila y Stephane

Amiga que te paso

Tu qué haces aquí dijo águila que le hiciste contesta

No tengo porque darte explicaciones

Que como te atreves dice Águila cuando casi se van a las manos

Esperen...

Lisseth imaginaba que sino hacia algo se iba armar la grande y ya tuvo suficiente...

Que pasa Lisseth

La verdad es que no…no me hizo nada

Entonces

Pues… fue mi culpa...

Que como dijo Stephane

E el vino a disculparse y cuando… cuando lo hice pasar... yo

Que paso dijo Águila

Pues pise mal y me iba a caer cuando Latís… Latís me sostuvo...si eso fue

De veras

Y porque no nos los dijiste dirigiéndose a Latís

Porque es un gruñón antipático ya sabes no le gusta admitir su buena obra

Mmm y ese golpe

Ah bue no...

Al tratar de sujetarla me golpe contra ese buro

Exacto si… si eso pasó... dijo Lisseth... que rápido se acomoda pensaba ella

mm pero ese golpe más parece un puñete dijo Águila

Si…si… no... Diré que fue un golpe con el buro... y más bien latís... no pensé en decir esto pensaba... gracias por haberme salvado de aparatosa caída

Está bien

Bueno latís creo que será mejor que te vayas dijo Stephane

Si... pero quisiera primero disculparme contigo sé que no cambia nada pero aun así quiero hacerlo

Está bien

Y además quiero pedirles unos minutos con Lisseth es que tengo que decirle algo importante pero a solas

Ahora que quiere por que no se va... me estoy arrepintiendo de a ver lo salvado pensaba Lisseth

Si Lisseth así lo desea dijo Águila

No que se valla pensaba Lisseth... con un suspiro... si está bien

Stephane y águila se retiran y Latís se sienta a un costado de Lisseth que estas semirecostada... ella trata de mantenerse lo más lejos de él pero bueno era imposible

Tranquila no te hare nada

Tú? o yo?

Por qué estas molestas

Aun lo preguntas

Estamos a mano ok

Entonces qué quieres... ya vete...

Por qué inventaste todo eso

Porque no quería problemas ya suficiente tengo con el dolor de cabeza que tengo por tu culpa

Ahí va de nuevo la santa

Solo para eso te quedaste para incomodarme más

No... Suspira quiero pedirte disculpa por todo... el beso... la caída... el beso... el mal rato... el beso

Hey, ya entendí no tienes por qué hacérmelo recordar a cada rato

Claro hubieras preferido que sea águila

Idiota... yo ya no siento nada por el... yo a diferencia de ti lo supere

Como con ayuda del chico de los chocolates

A ti que te importa quién...

Lisseth se intenta parar pero no puede mantenerse de pie y se desvanece en los brazos de Latís...él la sostiene de la cintra

Que bella es pensaba Latís cuando la tenía muy cerca de él, sintió sus manos rozar sus brazo cuando intento instintivamente sostenerse

Tal vez debería llevarte al médico le dijo cuándo la ayudo a sentarse

No quiero nada de ti... por favor ya vete me perturbas más con tu presencia

Está bien... adiós

Águila y Stephane que habían escuchado más o menos la conversación

Creo que Latís no va a admitir que le gusta Lisseth

Y tú crees que a Lisseth le gusta Latís

mm no sé yo creo que algo derrepente... probable que Latís me dijo lo de Lisseth porque estaba celoso

mm puede ser... y piensas hacer algo

No lo sé aun primero tengo que ver q él sea un buen chico y sobre todo que a Lisseth le guste

El sábado será la presentación de Lisseth verdad?

Si por

Sería bueno que alguien le dé una entrada a Latís

mm será buena idea

Bueno si vemos que Latís sale más golpeado entonces lo dejaremos ahí

Jajá si mi amiga es de temple fuerte…pero igual saldremos mañana con ella y Vanessa

No me comentaste

Salida de chicas…bueno en realidad también pensábamos salir con un amigo del trabajo que siempre estuvo enamorado de ella

Que si? Quién?

Se llama Bryan

Nunca lo he visto

Estaba en dos meses de capacitación y bueno este lunes se reincorpora

Mmm será conveniente? Mira que no lo puede tomar a bien Lisseth

Veremos qué pasa

Entonces lo dejo en tus manos

Latís estaba en su casa, recordando lo que había pasado con Lisseth

Porque no dejo de pensar en ella, en eso recuerda cuando vio por primera vez a Stephane y luego a Lisseth y cuando la beso a la fuerza…

Ahhhh sigo pensando en eso…en eso sin querer recuerda cuando Lisseth se desmayó con el golpe que ocasiono el

"Lisseth vamos despierta Lisseth!"… sí que me asuste con eso pensé que…

Al día siguiente en la noche estaban preparándose Lisseth, Stephane y Vanessa

Wii… saldremos quiero bailar mucho dijo Vanessa

Vaya sí que está emocionada dijo Stephane

Y tú no? Si fue tu idea dijo Lisseth

Bueno un poco dijo Stephane

Y Águila dijo Lisseth

Bueno le dije que necesitamos una salida de chicas

Ok dijo Lisseth

Ya en lugar era una peña donde ellas estaban,

Mira quien llego… ese no es Bryan

Ah él… dijo con fastidio Lisseth

Que pasa amiga no te cae bien dijo Stephane

Mira mi cara de felicidad

No, no te cae dijo Vanessa

Creo que hicimos mal le dijo en el oido Stephane a Vanessa

Hola chicas…hola Lisseth hace tiempo que no te veia

Si es…es verdad pense que duraria mas tu capacitacion

No ya terminaron recien acabo de llegar de chiclayo

Que bueno haciendo un gesto Lisseth

Y ya pidieron algo decia dirigiendose a las 3

No aun no y tengo mucha hambre dijo Vanessa

Pidamos un vino tambien dijo Stephane

Cuidado que te quedes arrastrando de tanto tomar no me hagas cargarte dijo Vanessa a Stephane

Oye que te pasas yo no tomo mucho

Presiento que ellas los tramaron…pensaba Lisseth

Estas muy callada no estoy poniendoles atencion es gracioso cuando pelean

Eh si creo…Lisseth estan bella que no me importa sino me habla la conquistare cueste lo que me cueste pensaba Bryan

Y dime Lisseth tienes enamorado

Eh?.. no, no no estoy interesada en nadie con una media sonrisa…por favor que traigan el vino para poder aguantar todo esto pensaba Lisseth

Guau en una choteo a bryan dijo vanessa en voz baja a Stephane

Creo que se dio cuenta nos va a matar dijo Stephane

Juralo pero yo te echare la culpa a ti dijo Vanessa

Que linda eres dijo Stephane con ironia

En eso el camarero traia la comida y el vino, Lisseth se sirvio primero…en otro lado en ese mismo lugar…en las afueras habia como una feria de baile urbano…

Carlos por que me trajiste aquí dijo Latis

Porque mi novia iba a venir pienso que me engaña

Ah entonces me usaste para ser como señuelo

Mmm si creo que si

Excelente

Que vas hacer en tu casa…mejor te distraes aca

Cualquier cosa menos esto

Todo porque no sabes bailar

Si sé, pero lo hago cuando hay un motivo o cuando tengo ganas no cuando me obligan

Que gruñon no cambias, desde que te conoci sigues igual

Y bueno Stephane y Vanessa como es que coordinaron este encuentro

No amiga para nada fue coincidencia…mama ya tomo demasiado nunca le habia visto asi pensaba Vanessa

Si amiga coincidencia y si nos pega pensaba Stephane…Amiga ya tomaste 5 copas de vino

Si sera mejor que ya no tomes mas termino Vanessa de decir

Qué? yo vine a divertirme no a que ustedes me controlen como una niña…ademas yo no tengo la culpa de que hayan pedido vino ustedes lo hicieron

No lo hizo Stephane dijo Vanessa

Gracias no ayudas

Y todo para que saliera con Bryan

Lisseth yo siempre he estado enamorado de ti

Ay no me voy al baño

Te acompaño dijo Stephane

No puedo orinar sola desde que soy niña

Lisseth se fue sola pero solo uso ese pretexto para escapar de ahí

Abrio una puerta que conectaba a una feria donde habia varios grupos de bailes

Wou …Si!… es hora de bailar!

Lisseth se habia infiltrado entre la multitud

Que aburrido mejor me voy dijo un ofuscado Latis

El ya iba saliendo cuando tropieza con alguien

Perdon!

Por que no tiene cuidado decia Lisseth

Tu… debes tener cuidado tu diras

Que acaso solo sabes renegar

Si tu respondiste en mala manera

Pero Lisseth se habia dado la vuelta y estaba bailando como sino existiera

Te siento rara estas bien

Claro que estoy bien! He venido a divertirme y a bailar! Decia mientras se reia

Has tomado verdad

Hablas como las gruñonas de mis amigas

Ellas estan aca

Que! Si o ya se fueron no me acuerdo decia entre risas

Oye quiero pedirte disculpa por lo que hice

Que?

Que quiero pedirte disculpas

Ay…mucho hablas o acaso es porque no sabes bailar

Decia esto mientra se iba a bailar con un grupo de baile…en eso suena una cancion AB TO FOREVER…ella invento unos pasos el cual el grupo de baile empezo a seguirle…otro grupo de varones tambien se acerco para hacer el baile…para esto Latis al ver esto…que estaba siendo rodeada de varones que les llamaba la atencion la destreza de su baile… empezo a tomar dos vasos llenos de licor y tomo valor para bailar y se unio al baile

Latis no se despegaba de ella… era su pareja de baile.. y bueno ella solo le interesaba bailar… cada vez se unia al grupo mas personas la sincronia del baile se hizo perfecta los grupos de bailes se separan en el de mujeres y el de hombres para luego juntarse los dos

Hasta que para desgracia de Latis, Stephane se acerco a Lisseth

Lisseth que haces aquí vamonos

Amiga despues de tiempo!

Si Lisseth vamos Vanessa nos espera

Que! Ah oki oki oki wuuu decia Lisseth mientras se iba bailando

Ya en su casa llegaron Vanessa y Stephane con Lisseth

Guau si que se dio una tremenda borrachera

Donde estaba dijo Vanessa

Estaba bailando con un grupo de gente y que crees

Que?

Con el que bailaba era Latis

Guau…que pasara recordara mañana o si se acuerda como reaccionara porque hasta donde se se odiaban dijo Vanessa

Bueno parece que el no dijo Stephane

Que mala suerte dijo Latis… valla ya me empieza a caer mal Stephane pensaba Latis… que bien me sentia cuando estaba cerca de Lisseth… su aroma

A la mañana siguiente tocaron el timbre y se acercan a la puerta y desliza un sobre

Lo hiciste pregunto Stephane

Si ya está dijo Águila

Bueno es lo único que se puede hacer si él no lo aprovecha que pena dijo Stephane

Ok vámonos no valla hacer que salga y nos vea ok

Y este sobre es una invitación para el baile de mañana ISHQ KAMINA Y DOLHI TARO… como si me importara lo deja en una mesa y se echa en su cuarto

Y a qué hora será…. Mmm que me pasa si ella no me interesa… aunque claro es muy hermosa… y lo de hoy

Ya era sábado...Lisseth estaba alistándose para salir junto con ellas estaba Stephane y Águila

Ay dios tengo unas bolsas enormes…no vuelvo a tomar

De veras no te acuerdas de nada dijo Águila

Sí que tu señorita enamora me hizo encontrarme con Bryan dijo una ofuscada Lisseth

Amiga discúlpame dijo Stephane…pero recuerdas algo más después cuando te fuiste al baño

Eh? Solo partes creo que me puse a bailar… debo alucinar creo que vi a Latís…creo que me golpe fuerte y me quedaron secuelas

Y si te digo que si paso…yo te saque de ahí dijo Stephane

Que? Dijo Lisseth impresionada

Lisseth ya es hora dijo Felipe su coordinador

Ok… tu yo tenemos una conversación pendiente

Ay en la que me metí

En otro lado Latís había llegado para ver la función

Bueno ya estoy aquí y cuando la vea que le digo porque no voy a venir a verla bailar nomas… vaya si que hay varios hombre que van bailar…pero esto es solo un baile sano pensaba Latís

En la primera función había un invitado estrella y con Lisseth bailaron ishq kamina el baile era muy sensual, Latís se sentía extraño con la nueva faceta de Lisseth en este baile

Se ve tan hermosa…se acordara lo de ayer…pero eso no significa nada… el que conquiste su corazón será el hombre más afortunado… yo no creo que pueda…

Ese tipo está muy cerca a ella y ella que se le insinúa... cálmate Latís ella no es nada tuyo a demás es un baile... como me puede pasar si hace unas semanas me gustaba otra... no nunca sentí lo que siento por ella

Todos aplaudían el baile era un éxito

Gracias por venir dijo Lisseth

Fue un placer eres una excelente bailarina y actriz dijo Shra. Ruk Khan

Gracias bueno me tengo que ir me a preparar la siguiente función

Saldrás a algún lado después de tu última función dijo Shra Ruk Khan

Eh si es que tengo que irme a mi otro trabajo estoy atareada disculpa

Guau mujer de negocios

Mmm no tanto así

Te dejo mi tarjeta estaré viniendo ahora ya que tendré mas shows

Ok gracias

Shra Ruk Khan le había dado una rosa a Lisseth

Latís había visto todo…Ya en su camerino Lisseth se alistaba para su próxima función

Lisseth estas lista...dijo el coordinador su nombre era Felipe

Si ya lo estoy

Comenzamos en 10 minutos

Ok

En eso tocan la puerta

Felipe está abierta te digo que ya salgo dame un minuto si

Hola

Latís que haces aquí dijo una asustada Lisseth… quedar vengarse por el golpe que le di esa vez o será que es cierto lo que me conto Stephane de ayer pensó Lisseth

Vine solo a saludarte y a felicitarte

Pensé que no te gustaba este tipo de espectáculos dijo Lisseth

Si pero esta vez hubo un motivo para venir

Uff pensé que me iba a decir que algo hice ayer pensaba Lisseth…déjame adivinar Stephane verdad… mientras se daba la vuelta para verse en el espejo

Yo no dije eso

Entonces que otro motivo Latís sé que aun sigues enamorado de ella… por que no la olvidas es más que probable que hallas conocido a la mujer de tu vida y tu ni cuenta por estar con esa obsesión

Y si te digo que creo que la encontré

Te diría que me alegra eso mereces ser feliz pero con ese carácter no creo que nadie te aguante

Ja he tenido varias enamoradas y no han dicho lo que tú dices

Pobre de ellas pensaba Lisseth

Oye sabes que solamente vine a traerte esto

Qué es?

Bueno sé que te gustan los chocolates y te lo traje

No t entiendo Latís mejor dicho no entiendo tu actitud

Es como una disculpa de lo del beso y lo de ayer

Aich tienes que hacerme recordar, pero si ya te disculpaste

Vas a querer o no, o querrás un regalo venido de ese bailarín de cuarta con quien estabas coqueteando hace un momento o ya se del otro admirador secreto que te dio el chocolate

Oye que tienes... debería ponerse un tapón en la boca siempre termina malogrando todo pensaba

Idiota!

Que?

Idiota, ese chocolate no eran míos

A entonces de quién? y no me digas idiota tarada

No debería darte explicaciones a un idiota e imbécil como tu pero esos eran de Stephane, le dio un admirador ella no tiene la costumbre de aceptar pero el que le dio era un niño

Y te voy a creer ella buena gente te regalo todo la caja

Aparte de idiota, imbécil es tarado ella es alérgica al chocolate y yo se lo di a mi compañera de trabajo

No te creo y no me vuelvas a insultar bailarina de cuarta

A mí que me importa que me creas baboso... y toma tus asquerosos chocolates… Haciendo esto Lisseth se retira del camerino

Oh no tú te las llevas... diciendo esto la alcanza y la toma del brazo

Estas tarado suéltame

Te dije que si me insultabas te iría peor

No dijiste nada burro y qué? acaso me vas a pegar

No algo mucho mejor...

Latís la besa a la fuerza

Mmm suéltame

Y cuando Lisseth le iba a dar una cachetada él la detiene...

No preciosura ya aprendí la lección... le agarra las dos manos y la besa a la fuerza

En otro lado en ese mismo momento

Sabes algo dijo Stephane lo cual estaban escondidos en las sombras con águila... estos dos me dan miedo

Si deberás que si

Creo que son la pareja perfecta

me gustas Lisseth y mucho...musito Latís cuando en un momento la dejo de besar… para de nuevo besarla…el beso que comenzó a la fuerza en un momento Lisseth le correspondió... pero se da cuenta de lo que hace y lo golpea en la parte baja

A la próxima me tendrás que amarrarme

Sí que eres una fiera dijo Latís mientras caía de rodillas por el dolor

Lisseth sale corriendo

Que le pasa a ese idiota… mierda porque le correspondí en ese momento pensaba Lisseth…que me paso…

Una lágrima resbalaba su rostro

Lisseth es hora todo esta listo… estas bien

Si solo fue un dolor de cabeza que tenía… decía mientras se secaba las lagrimas

En eso comenzó el espectáculo, aunque parecía que Latís se iba se quedó a ver la siguiente función

Diablos siempre termino malogrando todo… debe odiarme… pero que beso y sentí que me correspondió tendré una oportunidad… si me gusta y mucho pero será difícil siempre tengo que decir algo que la moleste… pero ese idiota como se atrevió a regalarle una rosa….mierda todo esto pensaba Latis

En eso el baile comenzó, el baile era muy colorido y de hermosos bailes el baile era nimbada y pasos extraordinarios K at como siempre brillo

Guau Lisseth es extraordinaria si me caso con ella tengo dejarla que haga su sueño el baile… no puedo ser de los tipos que le cortan las alas a sus esposas… pero por que tiene que ponerse tan pocas ropas y me ya me marearon tantas vueltas… de repente me hará que baile… mm espera idiota ya lo hizo, espera ni siquiera sé si me aceptara

En eso Latís recibe una llamada, Lisseth cuando terminaba vio que él se iba del escenario

Lisseth estas bien dijo Stephane

Si… solo estoy exhausta

Claro tu función fue espectacular dijo Águila

Gracias

Vi que Latís estaba por aquí

Si estuvo por aquí

Paso algo

En eso Lisseth recuerda "me gustas mucho"… que me pasa

Lisseth estás ahí…dijo Stephane

Si solo…. En eso que entra a su camerino ve que tiene una llamada pérdida que raro ve que la llamada lo hizo desde la veterinaria

Alo Vanessa… que paso

Lisseth un emergencia atropellaron a un perro su dueño esta acá... y esta como loco

Ok iré en taxi ahora mismo estoy en 15 min …trata de estabilizarlo

A quien al dueño o al perro

Vanessa que preguntas al perro

Es que si muerde

Pero no dice que atropellaron al perro con que fuerza se moverá

El perro no pero el dueño si... señor deje de hablar estoy hablando con la doctora...zape...zape

A quien le dices eso

Al dueño

Ay dios voy enseguida

Lisseth sale del camerino

Felipe por favor consígueme un taxi lo más pronto

Lisseth que pasa a dónde vas dijo Águila

Una emergencia en la clínica

Que paso

Un perrito fue atropellado

Te llevamos

No vallan ustedes almorzar ya consiguieron el taxi … les llamo luego si disculpen

Asa es Lisseth dijo Stephane

Lisseth fue tan rápido que fue con la misma ropa de baile… cuando llego a la clínica

Vanessa… ya llegue donde está el paciente… está ahí adentro ok prepara todo… sacaste las radiografía

Si tiene un coagulo formado en los pulmones… respira con dificultad

Ok a preparar todo pásame la bata y los implementos…el dueño

Esta afuera lo tranquilice

No lo inyectaste verdad?

mm no se dejo

Lisseth suspira solo cálmalo y dile

Ok cálmalo dile que estamos empezando la operación

Ok

Como se llama nuestro amiguito…

Es Káiser

Ok

La operación fue dura pero lograron sacar el coagulo… y káiser salió de riesgo

Comunica que salió bien todo el dueño debe estar angustiado

Si estaba como loco… loco guapo…pero quiere a su mascota

Qué bueno debe ser una persona de buen corazón

Si no hay muchas personas con esas características

Si pero sino le dices de su perrito ese único hombre morirá de angustia ve

Jejejes de veras

Sr Latís tranquilo káiser está bien y salió del riesgo solo estará en observación así que quite esa cara de buldog ya no lo voy a inyectar

Esta mujer está loca pensó Latís… Gracias y a quien debo el milagro

A mi obvio pensó Vanessa… que acaso cree que me estuve rascando… pensaba Vanessa

La doctora está adentro terminando con todo

Puedo pasar

No es que es solo para el personal

Vamos

No más bien le diré que usted la quiere ver…no valla hacer que la quiera morder

En eso la llaman a su celular a Vanessa

Alo hola mi vida si como estas

Claro y yo me quedo esperando cuernos…pensaba Latís

En eso Latís ingresa a la sala de cirugía… donde estaba la doctora con una bata

Vanessa un favor… tráeme un poco de agua por favor no he comido nada después del baile…y sobre todo no descanse nada por esa borrachera que me di ayer por ustedes

Latís le dio la botella… ella no lo podía ver porque estaba concentrada poniéndole el suero al perrito

Gracias…

En eso ve la botella y que la mano era de un hombre… Lisseth dio un grito

Doctora Lisseth está bien…a es usted le dije que esperara afuera

Él es el dueño de Káiser

Si soy yo

Si él es el hombre de los buenos sentimientos dijo Vanessa

Buenos sentimientos?

Si la doctora dijo que el dueño debe ser una persona de buen corazón uno de los que ya no hay dijo Vanessa

Creo que me empezó a doler la cabeza dijo Lisseth

Le pongo ampolla para la migraña acá la tengo lista para inyectar

Como es que la tienes tan rápido

Bueno en realidad lo iba a usar con el dueño porque no encontraba el dardo tranquilizante

Que eficiente eres Vanessa déjame a solas con el dueño

Si pero acá no se permite personal Sr Latís

Ok Vanessa ya ingreso a él no le gusta respeta las reglas

Ok me voy dijo Vanessa

Así que tú eres la doctora

En que me lo notaste… bueno káiser la operación fue exitosa pero lo tendremos en observación

Cuanto tiempo estará

Probable que una semana… pero deberías ser más cuidadoso con tu mascota como así ocurrió el accidente

Lo deje con una tía… pensé que lo cuidaría pero bueno

Ok Latís será que regreses mañana y traiga algunas cosas que te dirá Vanessa

Segura que me dirá ella bien

Si eso creo

Te llevare con ella

En eso Latís le toma suavemente la mano

Lisseth yo lo siento… por lo que hice esta mañana

Estamos a mano déjalo así… además ya estoy cansada de pelear contigo

Entonces no lo hagas

Que es lo que quieres Latis?!, tú iniciaste esto es más ni mal me caías cuando empezaste con tus ganas de dar celos "supuestamente" a Stephane

No quise darle celos... bueno la primera vez sí... pero la segunda fue diferente

Lisseth la ve extrañada...

A que se refiere pensó Lisseth

Quiero que me des una oportunidad

Oportunidad? para que... para ser amigos?

Mmm como te digo mmm sé que me dirás que no me crees pero a la verdad es que me enamore de ti

Qué?... No me gusta ese tipo de bromas

Porque siempre estas a la defensiva

Respira hondo vamos no te exaltes…porque te hace enojar este siempre pensaba Lisseth

Latís no puedo creer que estás enamorado de mi cuando haces un par de semanas estabas completamente enamorado de Stephane…Simplemente no tiene lógica

Yo lo sé y créeme que tienes toda la razón como que tienes razón de que estés molesta conmigo

Latís la toma de los brazo

Au.. Lisseth respondió rápido al dolor que ocasiono Latís

Que pasa

No nada

No que te sucede te pasó algo en los brazos

No es nada Latís...olvídalo

Latís agarra su brazo y levanta su manga y ve que tiene moretones en los brazos

Lisseth no me digas que fui...fui yo… yo lo siento

No, no fuiste tu… debe ser de mis prácticas de baile seguro no me di cuenta y…

Otra vez haciendo la santa Lisseth... aun conmigo

No sé, tal vez… es mi manera de ser así, mejor me voy si?

Lisseth perdóname…

Latís involuntariamente le toca el brazo

Au Latís otra vez

Perdón creo que en vez de querer acercarme a ti te alejo

Lisseth suspira... quiero paz pensaba Lisseth...oye Latís… olvídalo si... yo no quiero problema con nadie ni contigo mejor mantengámonos al margen… solo… no te me acerques

No puedo hacer eso

Qué?

No puedo porque no puedo vivir si estoy lejos de ti… ahora me doy cuenta de lo tonto que he sido por no darme cuenta

Latís se le acerca y le toma por la cintura

Que haces

Algo que debí hacer hace tiempo

Latís se acercaba a Lisseth cada vez más casi al punto de sentir su respiración agitada él se acercaba cada vez más a sus labios…y ella no parecía hacer nada para evitarlo…cuando sus labios se empezaron a rozarse… alguien entra

Lisseth vino su amiga Stephane

Ah que…si… si está bien voy…voy para allá dijo Lisseth

Interrumpí el momento mágico verdad

Latís la ve con cara de pocos amigos

Ups lo siento

Espera Lisseth

Tengo que atenderla Latís

Lisseth amiga como estas... tú...… Latís

Si… él es el dueño del perro atropellado

Ah lo siento Latís

Descuida Lisseth es una extraordinaria doctora

Si ya veo dijo Águila

Amiga vinimos para llevarte cenar algo, sé que no has comido nada

No es que no tengo hambre de veras

No tienes que ir, sino no podrás atender a tus pequeños pacientes dijo Águila

Si me lo permites Lisseth te llevare yo a comer dijo Latís… claro como agradecimiento a tu atención a Káiser

Claro es buena idea…no Águila…

No, no puedo… es que tengo que ver cómo va avanzando káiser no me puedo ir así nomas

Yo me encargo dijo Vanessa... no se preocupen vallan a comer

Tú lo veras dijo Latís... ah mejor compramos comida y comemos acá agrego

Qué quiso decir este pensaba Vanessa

Ah entonces porque ustedes no nos acompañan chicos dijo Lisseth dirigiéndose a Stephane y Águila... por favor no me dejen con él pensaba Lisseth

Ah... si…claro…diré

Váyanse pensaba Latís

Si me acabo de acordar que se me olvido algo y quería Stephane que tú me acompañaras Águila lo dijo esto último mirando a Stephane

Ah claro y si no me compras eso te ira mal dijo Stephane

Valla Stephane se está aprovechando de la situación pensaba águila

Entonces se van dijo Lisseth con malestar

Si amiga come por favor y Latís pórtate mal y te ira terriblemente mal dijo Stephane

Stephane...dijo águila

Ya se me pego lo Lisseth

mm adiós Lisseth dijo Stephane

Chau amiga dijo mirándola mal a Stephane

Bueno… entonces déjame sacar un poco dinero para ir a comprar dijo Lisseth

Dinero?... que acaso estoy pintado... yo te invito

Ah... no, pondremos cada uno su parte, no tienes por qué gastar dijo Lisseth

Eres extraña con las que he salido nunca se han ofrecido a pagar ni siquiera la mitad dijo Latís

mm esto no es una cita Latís dijo Lisseth solo comeremos juntos agrego

Bueno es un comienzo dijo Latís... bien eso es bueno al menos ya no me insulta pensaba Latís

Bueno Vanessa ya venimos

Ok vallan sin ningún problema no se preocupe por su perro no le pasara nada a meno claro que se muera pero no pasara

Ay dios pensaba Latís…dame un momento dijo Latís

Que pasa

Es que quiero agradecerle también a Vanessa

No me vas a besar verdad porque hace rato dijo voy agradecer a la doctora y ya le estaba por chapar

Lisseth y Latís se pusieron rojos

Eh voy abriendo la puerta dijo Lisseth

No se me acerque dijo Vanessa

No te besare... lo quiero pedirte por favor que cuando vengamos inventes una excusa y salgas al menos una hora

He?... y que hare… no, lo siento

Mmm si te doy dos entradas para que vayas al cine

Ok atraco

Latís vienes dijo Lisseth

Si voy... gracias Vanessa por todo decía

Ah pero si aún no hago nada dijo Vanessa

Sigue la corriente

Ah ok... si no hay problema

Que raros se portan pensaban Lisseth

Vamos ahora si dijo Latís

Ok dijo Lisseth que raro es pero tengo que admitir que es muy guapo e interesante aunque idiota pero lo es pensaba Lisseth

Latís y Lisseth fueron a comprar comida y llevaron a la clínica

Vanessa ya llegamos dijo Lisseth

Como esta nuestro amiguito

Bien... de veras como si estuviera muerto jeje

Qué? dijo Latís asustado

Lo revisare para que estés tranquilo... como se le ocurre hablar así pensaba Lisseth

Solo era un decir

Creo que debes tener cuidado con eso vane

En eso le hace una seña latís a Vanessa a lo que ella no entendía

Que

Sh... Qué esperas

Es una fruta

No

Si en serio acaso no sabes por Dios que les enseñan en la primaria

Que te vallas

Ah porque... ah verdad

Káiser está bien Latís...Vanesa hizo un buen trabajo

Si? Diré si claro

Lisseth un favor no sé si me puedes dar permiso para salir un par de horas como aprovechando mi almuerzo

Eh?

Por fas es urgente

Vanessa no te acuerdas que día es hoy verdad? ... es domingo...

No entiendo

Hoy no te tocaba trabajar pensé que querías hacer horas extras

Ahhhh de veras Jajajaja me equivoque bueno entonces me voy

Qué? dijo Latís

Uhm? Que pasa Latís

No nada... dijo Latís quien mira con mala cara... yo que le había dado dos entradas al cine para que se valla es una tramposa pensó Latís

Bueno me voy Lisseth... y sr Latís deje de ser muy agradecido con la doctora

Ya no te ibas dijo Latís

Jajajaja veo que se llevan bien dijo Lisseth

Adiós dijo Vanessa

Bueno entonces empezamos a comer dijo Latís

Si... en eso se saca el saco que tenía puesto

Veo que tienes puesto tu vestuario... qué bonita se ve

Si es que no me dio tiempo de cambiarme cuando me llamo Vanessa

Creo que este es tu kamlu wantan

Gracias... sí que estoy con hambre estaba sin desayuno

Pero por qué?

Salgo tan apurada que no me da tiempo... mm sí que esta rico... tú que te pediste

Tipakay... quieres probar

Mmm

Vamos ni que te hare algo

Ay si él me va hacer algo pensó Lisseth…a ver esta mmm muy rico... toma prueba el mío

Pero es rico

Si prueba

mm sino me gusta

Ay que llorón abre la boca

Está bien

Y que tal... Latís pone una cara de que no le gusto

No te gusto... dijo una sorprendida Lisseth

Mmm si esta rico es parecida al Tipakay

mm payaso

Eres bonita cuando te enojas

Deja de hacer eso

Que cosa

De hacerte el amable conmigo

Lo digo porque quiero hacerlo no porque me sienta obligado

Se puso roja pensó buena señal

Y dime Latís como llego a tu vida káiser

Me lo encontré en la calle cuando era un cachorro… bueno a mí me gusta muchos los animales más los perros... y tu como descubriste la pasión por estos amiguitos

mm desde pequeña he tenido mascotas y he visto el maltrato que reciben...tal vez no es mucho lo que haga pero al menos algo no crees

mm si haces mucho eres una persona de buen corazón

Bueno tú no te quedas atrás la verdad es que me impresiono esta faceta tuya Latís... siempre pensé que todo el tiempo eras un atorrante odioso y todas esas cosas

Que buen criterio tenías de mi Lisseth

Bueno te lo ganaste a pulso no crees… como te dije eso fue antes que conociera esta nueva faceta tuya por tu can y bueno me agrada mucho mas

Oh por dios le agrada piensa Latís

Porque puso esa cara pensaba Lisseth

Y la afición baile hindú

Bueno mi abuela es india conoció a mi abuelo en Perú y mi mama si nació aquí, mis padres paraban de viaje así que la mayor parte la pasaba con mi abuela ella de joven era una buena bailarina, así es como entro el gusto al baile hindú

Pues lo haces muy bien

Ya no soy bailarina de cuarta?

Yo lo siento solo quise desquitarme

Disculpa no debí mencionarlo olvidémoslo

No yo dije cosas sin sentido

Está bien dejémoslo ahí

Lisseth y Latís terminaban de comer sin darse cuenta había pasado un par de horas entre risas y bromas

Bueno Latís arreglemos todo imagínate que vengan las personas creerán que en vez de veterinaria es un camal

Si tienes razón

Si pues bien cochinito eres toda la comida en la mesa esta

Oye la mitad es tuyo

Jajajaja ah ahora yo

Lisseth y Latís terminan de arreglar todo

Iré a ver un momento a Káiser

Crees que este bien

Si seguro… oye Vanessa puede ser atolondrada pero es muy dulce y siempre me haces reír

Pero es un poco inoportuna con sus comentarios

Jajá si eso da mucha risa… lo hace con una inocencia

A ver veamos su pulso está completamente bien… fácil que dormirá por varias horas

Listo sigue durmiendo como un bebe

Te acompaño a tu casa si quieres…

mm tenemos que esperar a la otra doctora del turno noche debe llegar en una hora más o menos dijo esto mientras bostezaba

Pero vamos lleno estas demasiado cansada

Tengo que darle las indicaciones Latís de káiser… no que muy preocupado dijo Lisseth

Si tienes razón disculpa es solo que te vi cansada…bueno a esperar entonces… que hora sean

Casi las 6pm…pero Latís deberías irte nomas… mañana le diré a Vanessa que te llame para la hora que puedes venir

No Lisseth yo te acompañare es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que pase una entretenida tarde contigo

Si fue muy divertido… que me pasa me pone nerviosa cuando habla así… que es lo que estoy sintiendo acaso será que… no eso no puede ser pensaba Lisseth

Creo que será mejor que llamare a la doctora dijo abruptamente

En eso Latís se acerca a Lisseth y la toma de la cintura

Latís que pasa… no empieces si

Lisseth te amo… no sé cómo paso pero eres la única en que pienso hasta cuando duermo

Es que…Latís

Sé que sientes lo mismo lo se y ahora no habrá nadie que nos interrumpa

Latís se acerca más y la besa… pero Lisseth esta vez no hace nada… comienza como un beso tierno y se convierte en un apasionado beso… en eso para su desgracia

Ay carambas como se me pudo olvidar mis llaves dijo Vanessa

No puede ser otra vez ella pensaba Latís mientras se separaban abruptamente de Lisseth

No pues tu sí que eres un agradecido… oiga que besote…no imagino agradeciendo a su profesor o jefe dijo Vanessa

Vanessa que paso dijo Lisseth

Es que se me olvido mis llaves

Y recién vienes dijo Latís

A es que me fui al cine y me acorde cuando acabo la función sabían que los pases al cine para esa película era difícil de conseguir que suerte tengo

Conchuda de miércoles pensaba Latís... Sí que suerte dijo Latís

Qué película pregunto Lisseth

A de rápidos y furiosos 6 dijo Vanessa

Mm yo quería ir a verla dijo Lisseth

Me lleva! Que desgracia la mía pensaba Latís

Bueno Vanessa puedes al menos quedarte a esperar a la doctora ya que estas aquí y le explicas el caso de Káiser por favor

Si claro no hay problema

En eso Vanessa se acerca a Latís y le dice

Y que tal plan camarada salió bien

Y todavía me lo dices mejor me voy dijo Latís

Qué raro es de repente pensó que le iba agradecer como lo hace el… hay que iluso pensaba Vanessa

Bueno entonces me voy gracias Vanessa

No hay problema y ya déjense de agradecimientos dijo Vanessa

Ok dijo Latís… Lisseth te llevo a tu casa

Mm pero no te quitare tiempo

Lisseth no te das cuenta que lo único que quiero es pasar tiempo contigo dijo Latís

Chúpate esa dijo Vanessa

Pero tú que haces acá dijo Latís

No es que quería ver si venia la doctora dijo Vanessa además que haces acá ya Lisseth está arrancando el carro dijo Vanessa

Que… Lisseth espera

Espera que si ni siquiera sé cuál es tu auto

Mentirosa dijo latís dirigiendo a Vanessa

Jajá pero tenías que ver tu cara dijo Vanessa

Bueno vámonos dijo Latís

En el camino los dos estaban callados

"Que estoy sintiendo por él, es muy raro no había sentido esto antes… ese beso tengo que confesar que me gusto que lo hiciera…quería que lo hiciera…pero…estoy tan confundida me querrá de veras él estaba enamorado de Stephane… aunque ha demostrado estar interesado en mi…pero tengo tanto miedo" pensaba Lisseth mientras miraba de reojo a Latís

Ya llegamos dijo Latís

Latís le abre la puerta del coche…

Has estado muy callada todo el camino… no te quiero presionar pero solo quisiera una oportunidad de que me conozcas mejor dijo Latís

Mejor será que entre… adiós Latís

En eso Lisseth se detiene en su puerta

Y porque no pensó Lisseth con una sonrisa

Y se voltea y se acerca a Latís y lo besa

Te veré en estos días y entra a su casa, Latís se queda inmóvil y a la vez con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Esta vez no te fallare Lisseth pensaba Latís

Amiga como estas…dijo Stephane… se te ve feliz dijo Stephane

Sino… tú planeaste dejarme a sola con él verdad

Yo amiga no para nada dijo Stephane

Pero gracias dijo Lisseth

Entonces funciono dijo Stephane

A lo confesaste… si es muy tierno… es algo loco que hallamos empezado mal y de ahí bien

Entonces ya están

No se aun… estamos viendo eso dijo Lisseth

Lisseth le cuenta lo sucedido a Stephane y lo de Vanessa

Jajá no me digas que eso hizo ay pero que inoportuna pobre Latís dijo Stephane

Jajá si pero ella lo hace todo inocente dijo Lisseth

Si eres la única que le aguantas expreso Stephane

Que mala dijo Lisseth

Stephane y Lisseth se pasaron t oda la noche conversando, al otro día Latís en su casa recibió una llamada

Alo

Alo con el Sr Latís

Si el habla

Que tal habla Vanessa es para decirle que el día de hoy despertó káiser bueno si quería verlo

Ah que bien gracias y Lisseth está ahí

Si justo lo está revisando

Ok voy para allá

Lisseth hoy viene el sr Besucón

Que dijiste Vanessa no te escucho dijo Lisseth

El sr Agradecimiento Latís

Está bien apenas venga le haces entrar dijo Lisseth

Ya escucho grandulón entra nomas tiene pase libre dijo Vanessa

Me llamo Latís Latís porque me pones tantos nombres

Ay que enojón hasta lueguito dijo Vanessa

En eso Latís recuerda que anteriormente Káiser había mordido a otras personas

Y si de repente cuando se despierta….

En la clínica

Haber muchachito ya estas mejor… eres un buen chico sabes

En eso viene Latís entra abruptamente

Lisseth estas bien… dijo Latís abrazando a Lisseth

Latís que pasa… se siente bien estar en sus brazos pensaba Lisseth

Pensé que Káiser te había mordido

Latís me estas asfixiando

Disculpa no quise

Óigame descuajeringador me la está ahogando dijo Vanessa

Ya estoy bien no fue su intención

Si claro de apretones de dos salen tres

Vanessa… puedes dejarnos a solas por favor

Ok… pero te estoy observando ah? Le dijo a Latís

Lo que pasa es que anteriormente a mis novias anteriores káiser las ha mordido

No sabía que era tu novia

Bueno aun no dijo con una sonrojado Latís

A ver veamos Káiser es cierto lo que dice que era un don juan Latís

Lisseth hace de la voz de Káiser como si fuera de un niñito

"_no ese está loco ni novia ha tenido"_

Oyee como dices eso dijo Latís

"_a la justa tuvo muñeca inflable"_

Jajá ahí Latís te pasas tu

A que con esa tenemos

Pero si yo no dije nada él dijo verdad

En eso Káiser ladra como si fuera un si

Vez y tú echándome la culpa

Así no… Latís dice eso y le empieza hacer cosquillas

Latís no Jajajaja basta ya

En eso káiser lanza un gruñido

A ya vez me quiere más a mí que a ti

Tan rápido me olvidas Káiser

No exageres… te dejare a solas con él dijo Lisseth riéndose

Lisseth sale de cuarto donde estaba káiser y deja a Latís

Como has estado amigo... prometo cuidarte mejor... que piensas de ella... te cae bien verdad... sabes empecé mal con ella pero creo que se está arreglando todo... si todo sale bien ella vivirá con nosotros

En eso káiser ladra

Ja eso quieres no

Amiga creo que el besucón ya quemo

Eh... por que

Está hablando solo... y para remates cree que el perro le responde

Jajajaja

Mira ahí viene tan sano que parecía bueno no tanto con los agradecimientos que da no era algo normal...dijo Vanessa

Que paso de que se ríen pregunto Latís

Vanessa cree que estás loco

Bueno más que ella no lo creo

Ah y eso yo estoy más cuerda que la misma cuerda

Si claro... Lisseth tienes tiempo libre

mm Si es mi hora de salida... Vanessa mismas indicaciones para la doctora si?

Oki entendido

Déjame guardar todo y salgo le dijo a Latís

Te espero entonces dijo Latís y si se demora como media hora mejor me siento pensaba Latís

Sr Latís

Uhm?

Una pregunta

Dime

Si usted quería conquistar a Lisseth porque no uso esas entradas para ir con ella al cine

Todavía me lo pregunta pensaba Latís... porque yo pensaba que usted estabas trabajando como un día normal y quería que me dejar a solas con ella y para convencerla le di las entradas...lo que debió hacer devolver las entradas cuando se enteró que e había equivocado de horario

Ahhhh de veras... también se me olvido

Olvidemos todo si... lo bueno es que las cosas con ella se arreglaron

Ya estoy lista vamos

Guau que rápido dijo Latís

Que por que

No es que pensé que demorarías mas si soy sincero

Bueno entonces esta de suerte... bueno vane ahí te encargo

Si amiga... cuídense pórtense mal... y si lo hacen con condorito por favor que no quiero ser tía aun... un momento y soy tía ay carambas... bueno igual

Que le pasa dijo Latís

Ignórala por favor

Bueno a dónde quieres ir

Mmm pensé que lo tenías planeado ya

Yooo dijo Latís... bueno si hay una feria cerca vamos... hay muchos juegos

mm suena divertido... que no me haga subir a la montaña rusa por favor pensó Lisseth

Mira ahí esta

Guau si esta bonito mira eso... hay se me antojo mm algodón ahora vengo le dijo a Latís

Pero por que no quiere que le compre pensaba Latís

Mira Latís compre dos... uno para ti...

Me haces sentir raro porque usualmente el varón es el que le compra todo a su pareja, o amiga

Vamos Latís eso es cosa de machismo creo

No no es eso sino que yo quería que no gastes nada... pero así eres y así te quiero mira ahí hay un juego a ver si gano algo para ti

El juego consistía en disparar unas señales de tránsito el que le diera al más grande recibía un peluche grande sino pequeño

Le di bueno no es tan grande... ojala te guste

Esta hermoso gracias y le da un beso en la mejilla

mm más me gustaría otro tipo de beso

Mmm no gracioso

Latís y Lisseth la pasaron conversando todo la tarde

Bueno ya estamos acá... gracias por todo Latís recuerda que dos días tienes que llevarte a káiser

Ok me encanto pasarla contigo

A mi también

En serio te encanto pasarla conmigo

No que me encanto pasarla bien conmigo jajaja...

Y le da un beso cerca a sus labios y abre la puerta de su casa en eso Latís la agarra de la cintura

Ah graciosa... pues esta vez no te escapas...

Latís la besa apasionadamente... tanto que al principio Lisseth se queda fría pero luego le corresponde... tan bien sentían que no se dieron cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta y que Stephane los miraba

En eso alguien carraspea...

Traigo violines dijo Stephane

Stephane amiga discúlpame

No te preocupes jajá... Latís no pierdes tiempo tu jajá

Latís y Lisseth estaban rojos

Mmm que pesada es pensaba Latís...

Bueno ya me voy dijo Latís

Les dejo despedirse dijo Stephane mientras se retiraba

Uhm nos interrumpió que pesada

Es hora que te vayas ya es tarde ve a descansar Latís

Está bien solo porque me lo pides... Latís toma su mano y como haciendo que iba a besar su mano la jala y la besa tiernamente... pensare en ti dijo Latís

Adiós Latís

Lisseth cierra la puerta y su amiga estaba molestándola

Amiga ya había preparado la cama

Oye fregada jajaja

Latís siempre iba y sino iba la llamaba tres veces al día

Un día Latís no llamo ni fue a trabajar y tampoco fue a la veterinaria y tenía que recoger a káiser

Vanessa llamaste a Latís

Wiiii lo extrañas jajaja coquetona... si ya lo llame

Y que te dijo

Nada

Nada?

Si es que no contestaba le llame tres veces y nada

Qué raro... llamare a su celular...

Pero su celular sonaba y no contestaba

Y porque no le lleva a káiser a su casa

mm no sé, se podría quedar hoy todavía

Pero si se queda y viene otro paciente no habrá donde quedarse todo está lleno

Es cierto iré a llevarlo

Que rápido la convencí pensaba Vanessa

Bueno káiser nos vamos a tu casa... no veas así tu amo no vino vamos a ver que le paso si... y si se olvidó le damos una tanda de coscorrones jajá

Veo que estás de acuerdo

Lisseth lleva káiser a la casa de Latís

mm aquí es creo es en el piso 5... Asu ni para ir con escaleras

Bueno que queda ascensor pensaba Lisseth...llegamos es este

Lisseth toca la puerta pero Latís no contestaba

mm que raro ya llevo mucho tiempo tocando debe haber salido...

En eso mueve la perilla de la puerta como para saber que esta con llave pero para su sorpresa estaba abierta

Qué raro pensó Lisseth... esto me preocupa káiser busca a Latís...

Si káiser tu por ahí y yo por acá ni tiempo me dejo hablar

Latís me escuchas... Latí estas o no estas... Latís me estoy llevando tu billetera... pucha ni así pensó Lisseth

En eso escucha que káiser ladra

Eh... creo que lo encontró pensó Lisseth

Lisseth abrió la puerta y vio q Latís estaba en el suelo

Latís!... Vamos reacciona... por dios esta con fiebre...

Lisseth intenta subirlo a su cama con dificultad logra hacerlo...y llama a un doctor...mientras Lisseth le trataba de bajar la fiebre con paños de agua fría...

Vamos Latís despierta

Latís...solo se quejaba

Me duele la cabeza

Ya te pasara calma ya viene el doctor

Lisseth eres tú o estoy soñando...

En eso suena el timbre

Era el doctor... el cual atendió de inmediato y le puso una ampolla algo que Lisseth se sorprendió cuando

Ampolla!...no ya me estoy sintiendo mejor

Señor tengo que bajarle la fiebre puede empeorar

mm

Señorita me podría ayudar

Ah... ehh sí creo... pero no me enseñe cuando le hinque por favor

Entre los dos pudieron sujetar a Latís para la ampolla

Bueno con la ampolla que le puse le bajara la fiebre ... Que tome estos medicamentos

Ok doctor gracias...

Y haga entender a su esposo que ya está esta grande para ese tipo de comportamientos

eh?

Hasta luego

No es mi esposo pensó Lisseth

De regreso en la habitación Latís estaba adolorido por la ampolla de ampicilina

Traidora

Eh..?

No me ayudaste

Era para tu bien

Si!, como a ti no te dolió

Bueno si creo que te entiendo…pero empezaras a sentirte mejor ya veras

Más te vale o tendrás castigo

Castigo?

Si pero eso sino me pasa

Mira que todavía me he quedado contigo toda la tarde malagradecido

Tienes razón discúlpame... y una pregunta como entraste

Eh...mm bueno espero que lo tomes con calma

Que paso?... poniendo una cara de aterración

mm te acuerdas que afuera hay una maceta

Si

Y que esa maceta tiene piedritas

Si pero no son piedritas chicas

mm si es el problema

Que! Que paso?

Bueno te acuerdas de la luna de tu ventana esa grande y bonita y polarizada

Mmm si... Latís estaba cada vez más aterrado y se imagino

Y te acuerdas de tu jarrón grande y elegante que está cerca a la puerta

Que ese también!

Pos, pos, pos tenía que entrar de alguna manera no ?

Ahhhh calma pero como fue lo del jarrón entiendo la ventana para que entres pero el jarrón

Bueno después de tirar la maceta a la ventana, la piedrita cayo al jarrón pos se rompieron

Queee

Todo por un jarrón suizo que exagerado

Cual suizo

Suizo pedazos

No me parece gracioso

Jajaja es una broma sonso tu puerta estaba abierta

Me la vas a pagar

Jajaja… bueno ahora vas a tomar tu sopa

Sopa?

Cocinaste

Obvio

Y si muero más rápido

Bueno si sigues haciendo ese comentario morirás mas rápido

Ok no dije nada

Lisseth le trae una bandeja de madera donde estaba la sopa

Se ve bien

No te queda de otra tienes que decir que esta rica

Que mala

En eso tocan el timbre

Quien será dijo Latís

Debe ser Vanessa

Quee para que vino

A traerme unos documentos nada más

Ah ok

Vane hola pasa

Valla yo que pensaba que su casa era un cuchitril

Ah hola Latís ya está mejor… yo pensé que estaba agonizando

Gracias por tu preocupación Vanessa dijo Latís

Ah de nada valla su casa sí que es bonita… yo pensé que su casa iba a estar desordenada

Que me crees dijo Latís

No nada… una pregunta tiene un recogedor dijo Vanessa

Que por que dijo Lisseth

Bueno se acuerda de su jarrón elegante y bonito ah y grandote

Ay si me vas hacer creer que lo rompiste

No si lo rompí me tropecé con una piedrita y rompí el jarrón

Ay no dijo Latís

Ups… vamos no te enojes…

Y para que hayas venido dijo Vanessa

Para traerle unos documentos a Lisseth

Mmm de veras si me dijo

Y también te traje esto

Vanessa le da un sobre cerrado

Que es

Ábrelo o que tan enfermo esto que ni eso puede

Que burlona

Bueno está bien son unas entradas para el cine en reposición

De veras oye de veras no pensé eso de ti dijo Latís

Que paso dijo Lisseth

Vanessa nos trajo unas entradas para el cine para los dos

Pero… por que no debiste hacerlo Vanesita

Oh sí que debió hacerlo pensó Latís… si Vanessa no debiste hacerlo

Que de veras pero yo me sentía mal por las otras entra…

No diré… que estoy contento por estas entradas gracias de veras… amor un regalo no se rechaza

Mmm bueno dijo Lisseth

Bueno ya me voy Lisseth hasta luego a los dos y no hagan travesuras

Jaja no cambia

Bueno y cómo te sientes

Mejor porque estás conmigo…me gustaría besarte pero no te quiero enfermar… porque no te quedas

Así… no

Por qué?

Porque no está bien

Si no te hare nada… bueno… no es que no quiera… sino que te voy a contagiar

Tal vez otro día si… le da un beso en la frente… te llamo mañana para saber cómo estas y vendré a verte

Mmm está bien… Lisseth…

Dime

Te amo

Lisseth se acerca a el

No sé cómo paso pero yo también te amo y le da un beso a Latís

Y se va… al día siguiente Lisseth toma su día normal en la clínica… Vanessa la apoyaba para que saliera más temprano y viera a Latís

Gracias Vanessa te la debo

No te preocupes amiga

Ya sé porque no vienes con nosotros al cine el sábado

Estas segura pero no querrán estar abrazaditos ustedes derrepente Latís quiere pasarla contigo a solas amiga

Mmm no lo había pensado

Mmm de todos modos gracias si me animo me les aparezco

Oki entonces me voy

Lisseth fue a la casa de Latís cuando llego a su puerta vio que estaba abierta

Ay no otra vez…. Latís! Estas bien

Lisseth pone las cosas en la mesa

Latís!...

Entra a su cuarto y no había nadie… en eso siente que alguien estaba detrás de ella y cuando ella reacciona

Ahhh

Alguien la carga y la pone en la cama…era Latís

Estás idiota me asustaste

Disculpa no me resistí tenerte así de cerca

Baboso, tarado casi me matas del susto

Ah eso se siente una mala broma ya te olvidaste de tu broma de ayer

Mmm

Estamos a mano…ya me había olvidado lo bonita que te ves cuando te enojas

Mmm… no se me pasa el enojo

Y si te doy un beso

No quiero

Entonces te lo tendré que robar… y sin previo aviso la beso apasionadamente… ya se te paso

Mmm si pero ya me estas aplastando abusivo

Es verdad disculpa

Ya te veo mejor Latís

Te hare algo para que comas

Latís le toma de la mano

No esta vez yo cocino

Tú!... ay qué miedo

Oye!

Dire hurra que rico

No te hagas a la que no has dicho nada

Así Latís se puso a cocinar… Lisseth le miraba con miedo pero se sorprendió de que tenia mucha técnica en la cocina

Listo

Guau sí que me sorprendes

Sabrá rico pensaba Lisseth…

Haber prueba

Mmm está muy bueno de veras que si… creo que te harás mi cocinero personal

Mmm pero cobro caro

Ah mira con esas

Pero a ti te puedo cobrar diferente

Lisseth se ruborizo

Y para cuando son las entradas del cine

Para el sábado

Perfecto… le comente a Vanessa si quería

Noo

Eh?

Es que siempre hace comentarios raros

Si pero nos hace reír… de todos modos dijo que no quería ser inoportuna ya que era más que seguro que querías que estemos solos

Valla no pensé que diría eso

Ella es buena Latís no seas así es distraída nada mas

Si tienes razón… y hoy te quedas

No pierdes tiempo jajaja

Latís hizo un puchero

Solo si prometes no hacer nada ok

Prometido

Pero igual no traje nada que ponerme

Así nomás está bien pensaba Latís… tengo una pijama para que te pongas

De mujer?

No la mía… ya me ibas a pegar

Por supuesto

Latís se le acerca y la besa

No hay nadie más que tú en mi vida

Lisseth se sonroja

Bueno dame esa pijama… usare tu ducha

Lisseth se bañó y se puso el pijama

Guau creo que me la harás difícil

Ponemos una película

Así los dos se quedaron viendo una película y se quedaron dormidos

Así llego el sábado Latís y Lisseth fueron al cine y vieron que la función empezaba en media hora en eso pudieron ver que Vanessa estaba con su enamorado

Lisseth amiga

Vanessa hola como estas

También vine a ver la peli

Pero no la habías visto ya dijo Lisseth

Si pero nos gustó tanto que venimos a ver de nuevo dijo Vanessa

Qué bueno

Como estas Vanessa dijo Latís gracias nuevamente por las entradas agrego

Ah no hay problema

En eso todos entraron a la sala Vanessa se sentó al otro extremo de Latís y la película comenzó pero para desgracia de Latís… Vanessa no dejaba de comentar de la película y le contaba a Latís antes de que pasara cada escena, lo único que lo animaba era que Lisseth estaba a su lado

"Paciencia, Paciencia por favor" pensaba Latís

Guau la película estuvo buena

Te dije es buenaza dijo Vanessa

Si, si buena dijo Latís

Pasa algo amor dijo Lisseth a Latís

No, no es nada

Oigan supongo que irán a mi función del Sábado que viene

Sii! claro que emoción, clarín que iremos

De regreso ya en casa de Lisseth

La pase muy bien... mientras lo abrazaba dijo Lisseth

Yo también aunque

Aunque... que

Vanessa

Que con ella

No dudo que es buena persona pero no sabes que es lo que hizo

Qué cosa? dijo Lisseth angustiada... será que lo manoseo cuando estábamos en el cine y el pobre estaba siendo víctima abuso sexual... espera es Vanessa... muchas series UVE pensaba Lisseth

Estuvo toda la película... cada escena, cada capitulo

Lo sabía pobre pensaba Lisseth

Contándome la película término Latís de decir

Eh

Si no pude disfrutar para nada la película por ella

Jajajaja ay se pasó Vanessa dijo Lisseth... me pase yo como voy a pensar eso de Vanessa pensaba Lisseth a la vez

Todavia te burlas que mala eres

Ay mi amor discúlpame es... no puedo decirle que me rio así porque pensaba que Vanessa lo estaba manoseando pensaba Lisseth...

Es que te ves tan sexy cuando te enojas dijo Lisseth... uf

De veras entonces podemos hacer una travesura... dijo Latís mientras la atraía de la cintura a Lisseth y la besaba

Mmm no muchas emociones para mi Sr sexy... dicho esto Lisseth le da un apasionado beso y entra a su casa

Que mujer dijo Latís

Todo había ocurrido con toda normalidad hasta el día de la función Stephane y Lisseth iban a bailar... Stephane bailaría... Kajra rey Lisseth bailaría dolhi taro... todo estaba preparado... mientras tanto en el camerino...Lisseth estaba terminando de arreglarse para salir a escena en eso toca su puerta

Lisseth se puede pasar dijo Latís

Pero antes de que abriera Lisseth no le dejo y solo pudo sacar la cabeza

No... será una sorpresa

Mmm pero por que

Porque así lo deseo es una kabala

Ok está bien que mala

En eso Latís hace que se va y cuando iba cerrar la puerta Latís la empujo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos... Latís la tenia de la cintura

No puedo ser tu kabala y la besa apasionadamente... y se va

Pesado pensaba Lisseth

Lisseth listos para la función

Ok lista!

El baile salió un éxito el despliegue de colores y bailes organizados no hizo esperar la ovación del público

De vuelta en el camerino Lisseth se terminaba de sacar el moño que se hizo y se sacaba los pendientes... cuando escucha tocar la puerta

Amor eres tu pasa... ya ni te digo que no entres porque igual lo harás

Sabía que estaría esperando por mi dijo el extraño

Quien, tu que hace aquí... y como te atreves a entrar a mi camerino Bryan

Tú me dejaste pasar

Sabes bien que no me refería a ti... ahora largo

Es que acaso me estas engañando con otro

Que

Yo soy tu admirador desde tuviste tu primer baile he seguido tus pasos...hasta me metí en el mismo lugar de trabajo para estar cerca de ti…mi Lisseth yo te amo

Vete, Vete de aquí o llamare a seguridad

Por qué me tratas así decía el gritando asustando a Lisseth…es que tu no sientes lo mismo tu y yo estamos conectados le decía mientras se le acercaba

No te me acerque…yo jamás he sentido nada por ti

Es mentira dijo Gritando Bryan…tú me amas le dice sujetando con fuerza sus brazos

Suéltame!, me estas lastimando!...

En eso Lisseth se suelta de él y le da una cachetada y lo empuja... Lisseth corre a la puerta pero él la sujeta de los brazos con más fuerza…Lisseth empezó a temblar por el miedo que le inspiraba ese hombre por la manera tan salvaje que la agarraba los brazos

Que es lo que quieres... déjame en paz! Yo no te amo…

Por qué me haces esto, no entiendes fuimos hechos el uno para el otro

Estas enfermo, yo jamás te di esperanza ni siquiera fuimos amigos solo cruzamos palabras decía Lisseth llorando

Enfermo no, soy un visionario lo he visto... tu y yo nos casaremos y viviremos felices y si no me amas te obligare a amarme

En eso el tipo la intenta besar pero ella no lo deja

Suéltame! No! Gritaba Lisseth llorando

Latís estaba cerca de su camerino cuando escucho los gritos

Suéltala bastardo!

Latís lo derriba de un puñetazo... el otro quien ya había soltado a Lisseth... se abalanzo sobre él y cuando quiso golpearlo él lo esquivo

Ayúdenme!

Lisseth llamo a seguridad en eso llego seguridad y sacaron al tipo arrastra

No será lo último que sepas de mi muñeca tu yo estaremos juntos aunque tenga que tenerte a la fuerza

Latís fue abrazar Lisseth quien estaba en pánico...

Estas bien Lisseth dijo sollozando

Yo estoy bien...tranquila ya paso todo... lo habías visto antes

Si, él trabajaba en el banco con nosotras, ese tipo nunca me agrado, cuando se fue de capacitación tuve un alivio tan grande…este tipo está enfermo

Latís no dejaba de abrazar a Lisseth... ella temblaba nunca él la había visto así

En eso llegaron Stephane, Vanessa y sus respectivas parejas y vieron que todo el camerino estaba casi destruido

Que paso dijo Águila

Atacaron a Lisseth dijo Latís

Amiga estas bien dijo Vanessa pero quien fue

Fue Bryan…el tipo que llevaron para comer con el

Ustedes lo conocen

Yo lo conozco dijo Stephane

Fue cuando fuimos a la peña pensé que salir con alguien sería bueno para Lisseth, pero después nos arrepentimos porque se notó que a Lisseth no le agradaba…amiga perdóname

No sabias que ese tipo era un enfermo…tranquila dijo Lisseth

Tenemos que poner una denuncia tal vez con las grabaciones de las cámaras pueda ser suficiente para una denuncia dijo Stephane

Si está bien pero no será mejor que descanse dijo Vanessa

No! ese tipo dijo que no me dejara en paz

Hijo de su... dijo Vanessa...no te preocupes amiga yo te cuidare

Tu sola presencia me hace sentir bien gracias

Pensé que yo era el único dijo Latís mientras la abrazaba... iremos por esa denuncia

Ok pero déjenla que se termine de cambiar dijo Águila

Exacto fisgones así que chu, chu vayan a fuera

Ya se Vanessa que tengo que salir dijo Águila

Tu si pero acá el sr besucón apenas escucho que se cambiaba le cambio la cara a pervertido

Oye que me crees dijo Latís

Amiga cómo te sientes

Aún tengo en mi mente su rostro…nunca había tenido tanto miedo como ahora... decía que nos íbamos a casar

Era un pinche enfermo entonces amiga dijo Vanessa

Lisseth sonrió

Si un jodido enfermo dijo Stephane

Nooo vamos amiga has catarsis tu también Stephane...repitan pinche cabron enfermo

Lisseth y Stephane se mataron de risa

Repitan pinche cabron enfermo dijeron las dos a la vez...

Vaya sí que funciona dijo Lisseth jajaja

Lisseth se cambió y salieron con sus amigas

Estas lista dijo Latís

Si vamos

Latís y Lisseth presentaron la denuncia y pidieron garantías con las grabaciones que tenían eran suficientes

No quieres ir a mi casa mejor

Si está bien... cocinaras

Ya estas abusando

Ah entonces no quiero

Ah mira resentida

Pues sí y ya me voy mejor

No me dijiste a mi casa e iras ahí

Ah me llevaras a la fuerza?

Si

En eso Latís se la lleva cargando (tipo Shrek cuando se llevaba a fiona)

Que delicado eres conmigo

Pues tú no eres nada delicada…ya no te acuerdas las primeras peleas

Mmm eso te lo merecías

Bueno pero no eres delicada

En eso la mete en su carro con delicadeza y la besa

Mas delicadeza?

Odioso

Bueno para que lo sepas si voy a cocinar sino que era sorpresa

Pero yo quería sabes si ibas a cocinar para comprarme una sal de Andrews para la indigestión

Oye que

Jajaja no Latís es broma cosquilla no, no... ya Latís conduce que no llegaremos vivos sino

Ah para que molestas

Tú comenzaste

Eres bien pesadita

Pero así me quieres lo dice con una sonrisa inocente

Ya en su casa los dos ingresaron

Hubiera traído un poco de ropa

No es necesario

Mmm porque

Te pasare una de mis pijamas

Pero está limpia no?

Oye que me crees

Latís la agarra de la cintura y la besa

Si tú eres traviesa yo soy más travieso ahora ve a bañarte mientras preparo algo

Insisto debí comprar sal de Andrews pensó... oki

Ya en el baño Lisseth se empezaba sacar su ropa y se empezó a bañar mientras se bañaba decidió relajar su mente y disfrutar cada gota de agua que le caía... al salir de la ducha vio el espejo empañado del vapor limpio el espejo al verse vino la imagen del tipo acosándola no pudo evitar revivir esos horribles sucesos

Recordó como sujeto sus brazos fuertemente aún tenía la sensación que la estaba sujetando... cuando vio sus brazos vio las marcas que había dejado su agresor

Ese sentimiento perturbador nuevamente apareció cerro fuertemente los ojos para ver si se borraba esas imágenes... pero no evito tener nuevamente miedo el sentirse acorralada sentirse débil

No escucho el sonido de la ducha ya te bañaste?

Eh... si, si ahora salgo

Pasa algo

No es que estoy con un poco de gripe

Lisseth trataba de secarse las lágrimas para que Latís no la viera con los ojos rojos se terminó de sacar y se puso la toalla como vestido y la toalla de cabello la llevaba en los brazo por si salía Latís intempestivamente y veía las marcas

Cuando salió del baño no estaba

Suspiro... menos mal dijo Lisseth

Tenías miedo que te viera

Bue bueno si no es correcto Latís así que por que no vas y terminas con la rica cena que me prometiste mira que no me he olvidado

Y tu gripe

Eh?... ah en realidad no era gripe no se me dio alergia

Ah qué?

No sé pero algo debió ser decía mientras se daba la vuelta buscando su ropa

Que tienes en la toalla que tienes en los brazos

Nada solo que medio frio pero ahora me cambio así que chau Latís

Latís se hace que se está por alejarla y la coge de la cintura abruptamente e hizo que soltara la toalla de los brazos

Ay no pensó Lisseth... que haces quiero cambiarme Latís

Por qué no me lo muestras

Latís ve las marcas de sus brazos

Porque no querías que la veas

No era importante

No es importante claro que lo es... lo es para mi

Latís estoy bien si no te preocupes

Lisseth si te pasa a ti algo crees que no me voy a preocupar le dijo enojado

latis no se había dado cuenta de lo duro que fue al hablarle y se dio cuenta que una lagrima caía de sus ojos... latis la abrazo fuertemente

Lisseth mi Lisseth entiéndelo todo lo que te pase es importante para mí más que mi propia vida

Latis no digas eso porque si te llegara a pasar algo yo no sabría que hacer sin ti...(suspira) no te quise decir porque pensé que te enojarías

Con el tipo seguro

Y conmigo

Porque contigo

Porque me paralice tuve miedo de él decía mientras lloraba

Lisseth...de ti no, no me enojaría...suspira...sabes creo que eres una bruja

Por que

Porque me has embrujado Lisseth... no sé qué me hiciste pero no puedo sacarte de mi mente, yo me dejaría matar por ti

No yo no digas eso jamás hagas algo así, si tú me faltaras yo no podría vivir sin ti Latís

Latís la besa apasionadamente parecía inevitable lo que iba a suceder hasta que

El arroz!

Eh?

Ya se quemo

Jajaja

No te rías eso te pasa a ti por ser como eres

Uhm?

Claro sexy hermosa... la tenía nuevamente de la cintura y cuando la iba a dar un beso ella lo detiene...

Si sigues así se quemara tu cocina por completo

Odio cuando tienes razón suspira te deje algo en la cama

Que es

Ya verás no seas curiosa

Ok! Chinche

Cuando llego vio que algo había en la cama era una caja con un listón con una nota

"_**Ojala te guste princesa, te espero en el comedor"**_

Lisseth abre la caja… y se da una sorpresa era un hermoso vestido estraple hasta siete dedos arriba de la rodilla aproximadamente de color negro

Este loco de veras que si decía Lisseth

Lisseth se puso el vestido… y se arregló el cabello haciéndose una cola debajo de costado

Guau me queda exacto… como supo… me habrá medido mientras me dormía pensaba Lisseth, bueno allá voy

Cuando abre la puerta ve un camino de pétalos

Pero en qué momento… imagino a un Latis corriendo poniendo los petalos… se empieza a reir sola

Bueno seguiré el caminito se ve que es muy romántico… pero que es lo que trama…tal vez quiere congraciarse por lo mal que le quedo la comida pobrecito

En eso ve a Latis parado en frente de la mesa el estaba con una camisa blanca abierta mas o menos por la mitad un saco encima y un pantalón de color plomo oscuro

Te ves hermosa

Latis se le acerco y la beso tiernamente

Que es todo esto Latis

Nada solo tu cena

Seguro que le salió mal la comida pobrecito le diré que esta rico para que no se sienta mal pensaba Lisseth

Latis jala silla para que se siente Lisseth y él se sentó en la mesa había dos platos vacíos en el medio había dos platos tapados… se sirvieron y degustaron

Que te pareció

Me sorprendiste la comida estuvo exquisita de veras lo hiciste

Claro… crees que no se cocinar

Ok no te enojes

Ahora te falta este plato

Pero tú no tienes uno

Es que es especial es para ti

Lisseth le queda mirando extrañada

Ok lo destapare… para sorpresa de Lisseth había un pequeño estuche

Latis!

Latis toma el estuche y la abre… para mostrarle el anillo

Era un anillo de mi madre me la dio para darle a la persona correcta, a la persona que elija estar para siempre

Lisseth estaba sin habla

Lisseth quieres casarte conmigo

Sé que dirás que nos conocemos poco…mira yo sé que nos conocemos menos de 6 meses pero sé que eres mi otra mitad siento que te conozco de tiempo

Si dijo Lisseth

Y si me dices que no entenderé pero estaré intentando una y otra vez

Si quiero dijo nuevamente

Hasta que me digas que si o si no te rapto

Ay que pesado pensaba Lisseth ya se… en eso agarra el rostro de Latis y lo besa cállate ya por favor no me has escuchado lo que digo

Si pero me gusta enfadarte

Todo iba bien Lisseth se juntó con Stephane y Vanessa para realizar los preparativo de la boda ya tenían el vestido y las invitaciones en un abrir y cerrar los ojos ya habían pasado 8 meses y el sin sabor que había dejado su agresor se había borrado junto con los moretones que le dejo

Amiga no puedo creer que te cases en 3 meses dijo Vanessa

Si, y ustedes dos se verán lindas con damas de honor

Gracias por elegirnos dijo Stephane... y menos mal que coincidimos en gustos al momento de elegir el vestido

Vanessa tiene muy buen gusto en la ropa bueno en realidad las dos

En eso Lisseth recibe una llamada era de la compañía de seguridad, le indicaron que la alarma de la clínica se había activado

Voy enseguida

Que paso

La alarma antirrobo se activo

Que

Iré para allá para saber si no robaron nada

Iré contigo dijo Vanessa

No más bien avisen a Latís para que valla por favor la batería de mi celular esta baja

Ok yo lo llamare dijo Stephane

Pero yo voy contigo dijo Vanessa aunque me digas que no

Ok vamos entonces

Vanessa y Lisseth tomaron un taxi para llegar más rápido

Mira justo ahí están los de seguridad

Buenos días

Que tal señorita

Abriré el establecimiento para revisar

Las lunas estaban rotas y varios equipos destruidos

Esto no fue un robo ni siquiera se llevaron nada solo destruyeron por que

Mira amiga acá hay una foto nuestra y pusieron algo

En la inscripción decía

Aun no me he olvidado de ti

Y se fue sola

No se fue con Vanessa

Igual fue imprudente que vallan iré a darles el alcance

Latis tomo el primer taxi ya que su auto estaba en el taller

De vuelta en la veterinaria, Lisseth estaba aterrada con la nota que le dejaron

Señorita haremos el informe de los daños y revisaremos las cámaras

Para Lisseth estaba más que seguro de quien era el perpetrador del hecho, en eso alguien bajaba del taxi

Lisseth estas bien dijo un angustiado Latis

Si

No debiste venir

Lo se lo siento de verdad

Que es lo que se llevaron

Nada todo lo destruyeron dijo Vanessa

Que... quien querría

Dejaron esta nota para mi

latís se quedó congelado al saber que su prometida estaba siendo acosada nuevamente por ese tipo que la ataco hace casi un año, ya en la comisaria

Como es posible que ese tipo todavía este libre, creo que ni siquiera se dignaron a buscarlo

El policía solo dio escusas diciendo que han cumplido su trabajo y no encontraron cargos de peso

Lisseth y latis salieron de ahí indignados frustrados ya en casa de latis

El seguía muy molesto

Si ellos no hacen nada yo lo hare

latis entra a su despacho y saca un arma Lisseth lo sigue

Que harás

Si ese tipo se te acerca la pagara muy caro

latis no! ese tipo no vale la pena como para que desgracies tu vida

Y que quieres? que no haga nada mientras ese tipo puede estar ahí planeando hacerte algo

latis la agarra de los brazos

Lisseth no me pidas que no haga nada si tu vida está en peligro

Y no me digas que este contenta si sé que tu vida también puede estarla, ese tipo de personas no están solos, mira…esperemos yo sé que la policía con estas nuevas evidencias lo atraparan, ya verás que si

Latís la abraza fuertemente

latis si lo enfrentas no estará solo y te matara, y si lo matas iras a la cárcel y ahí te pueden hasta matar

No moriré sino es que antes lo mato, moriría feliz pensando que estarías a salvo

No vuelvas a decir eso...le dice mientras se separa de él...no te quiero ni en la cárcel ni muerto te quiero conmigo es que te es difícil de entender!

Él se le queda mirando sorprendido por su reacción y la besa., (y saben lo que pasa Lisseth, Vanessa no sean mañosas) Jajajaja

Al día siguiente muy de mañana los dos amanecieron abrazados, latís no la dejaba de mirar

No hagas eso

Qué?...

Mirarme así me ruborizas

Pensé que dormías

Es que en un rato ya tengo que alistarme para ir a mis prácticas

mm es verdad hoy te toca ir... yo te llevare y pediré permiso para recogerte

No latís, tendrás problemas mejor le diré a Stephane que me acompañe a casa seguro que águila estará con ella y listo

Mmm

Estaré bien de veras... de ahí vas por mí... que dices

Mmm no se

Oye no te me hagas al difícil ah y le hace cosquillas

Jajajaja ok ok con una condición

Cuál?

Que se repita nuevamente lo de anoche

Oye travieso

Entonces iré por ti

Mmm ah con esas no?...yo si quisiera verte pero tampoco puedo ser egoísta contigo le dice besándolo

mm bueno pero igual quiero repetición... y no me mires así mira que desde nos conocemos me has tenido en abstinencia

Porque ni modo al poco tiempo de salir hubiéramos tenido... y porque quería llegar virgen al matrimonio dijo sonrojada

Me haces sentir como el que pervertido que robo tu virtud

Pues si... con esos besotes que me dabas hasta una monja pierde su virtud tu tiene la culpa jum

Bueno este pervertido quiere un mañanero

Latís no!...jajá me haces cosquillas

Oye no son cosquillas

Y bueno mañosas ya saben que paso y después de eso Lisseth salió para su taller de practica de baile ahí se encontró con su amiga Stephane

Amiga como estas dijo una cariñosa Stephane

Bien amiguita con energía para bailar

Te veo más recuperada que habrá pasado!?

Eh nada solo que estoy de buen humor y con ganas de bailar mucho

Si y ese humor se debe a alguien

Puede ser... mira ya empezaremos

Que baile haremos

Dicen se llama dil gana

Interesante a poner ganas

Así pasaron 4 horas de mucho esfuerzo físico las chicas se bañaron y ya estaban listas para salir

Stephane vas a ir a casa con águila

No, saldremos

Ah... oki... Pueden dejarme más o menos cerca por fas

Claro que si se lo diré

Gracias

Srta. Lisseth alguien la busca en el vestíbulo

Quién es?

Dijo que su nombre era latís

Latís?

Parece que ya no iras con nosotros dijo Stephane

Si,… es raro quedamos en que no pediría permiso y nos veríamos después

Derrepente no aguanto las ganas

Qué raro

Vamos bien que quieres verlos anda ve hablamos después amiga diviértete

Si está bien, te veo amiga y pórtate mal jaja

Si tú también y que te saque más sonrisas

Ok jajaja… está loca pensó

Qué raro que haya venido… ahora lo castigare aunque me pone contenta que lo veré pensaba,

De pronto abrió la puerta del vestíbulo, entro pero no había visto a nadie

Latís? No te escondas otra vez ah mira que nos íbamos a ver después y me has hecho trampa

En eso alguien aparece por atrás y le pone un pañuelo en la nariz y boca para que no pueda respirar más que el contenido del pañuelo

Mmm…Dios quien es no puedo moverme… una lagrima caía de sus ojos… que me pasa porque me siento cansada es como si…dios es cloroformo…Latís

Lisseth estaba desmayada en los brazos de su agresor, pronto alguien fue a su alcance al momento de ingresar a Lisseth en el auto, pero no contaron que Águila y Stephane estaban de otro lado pero lamentablemente no pudieron hacer nada

Espera esa no es Lisseth… Deténgalos

Lisseth! …Auxilio

Pero el auto ya había dado a la fuga, lamentablemente el auto no tenía placa

Tenemos que avisar a Latís

En un lugar lejano Lisseth estaba en una habitación, en eso despierta

Donde estoy…mi cabeza me duele demasiado pensaba… claro ese bastardo me trajo,

En eso trato de abrir la puerta pero esta con llave trato de ver por la ventana si podía salir pero tenía rejas y estaba en la parte más alta

Que hago, Latís vendrá…dijo Llorando lo van a matar tengo que salir de aquí

En eso vio que había dos cámaras

Maldito! Déjame salir bastardo enfermo, te juro me las pagaras caro, oye me escuchas!

En eso Lisseth al no tener respuesta empieza a romper todo los espejos las lunas, todo lo que encontraba, en eso el tipo entro intempestivamente era un hombre alto robusto piel trigueña

Deja de hacer eso, solo porque el jefe te quiere para el sino hubiéramos acabado contigo

No te tengo miedo asqueroso animal

Pues deberías… ahora cállate que te llevare a verlo

Suéltame asqueroso orangután

El tipo no la soltaba, la tenía cargada sobre su hombro, la dejo en un dormitorio más grande y elegante

Hermosa Lisseth, tan bella como tenaz

Tu asqueroso monstruo como te atreviste a traerme

Lisseth, Lisseth todo lo que hago es por tu bien tu necesita a alguien como yo, además sé que me amas lo sé, además quien no me amaría

No te me acerques imbécil, jamás te amare eres un ser repugnante, no puedes obligar a que alguien te quiera

No te obligare lo harás

No te me acerques te dije!

No te resistas… el tipo la tiro en la cama y se abalanzo encima de ella

No!... suéltame por favor! Gritaba llorando

Serás mía Lisseth

El tipo estaba encima de Lisseth empezó a recorrer su cuerpo ella no podía hacer nada

Te dije que no te resistas, porque será peor para ti

No! Por favor suéltame!…en eso Lisseth logra detenerlo jamás te amare prefiero la muerte… mientras esté viva no dejare pelear contigo así que si me quieres tener me tendrás que matar

Es por ese imbécil verdad… por él no me amas decía esto mientras se paraba

Aunque él no existiera jamás te amaría desgraciado se incorporó Lisseth

Veremos si es cierto si el no existe no me amarías

Que, no te atrevas hacerle algo…

Lisseth se abalanzó contra el golpeándolo mientras que él la empujo

En eso Lisseth aprovecho que el voltio y tomo un jarrón y lo intento golpear, pero lo esquivo, la tomo del brazo derecho con fuerza y le tiro un golpe en la boca del estómago desmayándola

Me tendré que encarga de él personalmente

Latís no sabía del paradero de Lisseth había pasado ya más de 12 horas sin saber nada de ella, la policía no sabía decir nada de su paradero

En eso el recibió una llamada

Alo

Latís?

Quien habla

Si desea saber dónde se encuentra su novia valla a la dirección que le daré

Será mejor que no le hagas nadas bastardo

Jaja de pronto la llamada se corto

Latís fue a la dirección pero cuando llego había alguien en la sombras por fin llegaste romeo, alguien que estaba por detrás lo golpea en la nuca y lo dejan inconsciente

Latís estaba amarrado a una silla estaba despertando

Donde esta maldito habla

Tú me das ordenes, sabes en la situación en que estas y te dirige así a mi

Los demás que estaba a su costado se burlaban

Ahora te arrepentirás de haberte metido en mi camino

Lisseth por otra parte seguía encerrada intento destruir la puerta pero no podía hacer nada, en eso se le ocurrió algo

Por favor ayúdenme estoy sangrando mucho, por favor

No te creo quieres escapar

Si me pasa algo te echaran la culpa de que me halla desangrado…

Lisseth se había cortado el brazo para simular una herida mortal, cuando abrieron la puerta, Lisseth golpeó fuertemente la cabeza del sujeto que había entrado, le quito el arma y lo dejo encerrado,

Latís pensaba Lisseth… puedo sentir que esta acá no sé como pero lo siento pensó Lisseth

Lisseth corrió los pasillos lo más que pudo y escucho ruido en uno de los cuartos era Latís estaba amarrado y golpeado

Ella ingreso intempestivamente y le disparo en la pierna a uno de ellos dejándolo inmóvil e inconsciente

Aléjate de el

Lisseth ten cuidado

Eres una fiera, así me da más ganas de hacerte mía

Acércate y te mato

Lisseth desato a Latis

Vamos Latis, tu puedes

Ustedes no saldrán de aquí al menos el no vivo,

En eso alguien golpea el brazo de Lisseth y hace soltar el arma

El agresor la sujeto del cuello

Crees que puedes escapar de mi ah, no jamás te dejare

Suéltala… Latis le lanza un golpe con bate de beisbol que había ahí

Latis y Lisseth salieron corriendo

Latis perdóname por m i estas en esta situación

No es tu culpa, y no te dejare en eso los descubren de su escondite y el sujeto la apunta a Lisseth,

Si no eres mía no serás de nadie

Cuando estaba por disparar Latís se interpone, la bala había caído a Latís

Latís! No, no, no puede ser cierto es una pesadilla, porque lo hiciste

Jaja ahora serás mía

El tipo la agarra del brazo fuertemente

Nunca te separaras de mi

Eso lo veremos maldito

En eso se escucha un disparo era que Lisseth le había quitado la pistola que tenía en el cinturón le había disparado

Latís, Latís no me dejes por favor

Al menos estas bien eso importa

No Latís no puedo vivir sin ti

Latís había dejado de respirar

No, no, no te mueras por favor! Decía llorando… no por qué?

En eso una luz incandescente apareció y una voz le hablo

Lisseth, mí querida Lisseth

Que, qui quien eres, que es lo que quieres… lo dice sin separarse del cuerpo inerte de Latis

La voz era el de un hombre

Mi nombre es Guruclef, sé que no me recuerdas

Recordar de qué hablas no se quién eres

Escúchame atentamente porque lo que te diré puede ayudarte a salva a latis

Salvarlo él está muerto! Entiendes como puedes hacerlo llegaste tarde

No es tarde para el poder del pilar

Qué? pilar

Hace tiempo cuando eras joven viajaste al mundo de céfiro junto con otras dos jóvenes para convertirte en una guerreras mágica y salvar céfiro, nuestra pilar murió pero tu tomas te su lugar,

Que estás diciendo

Tú eras la pilar de céfiro y tienes poder que solo aparecerá si yo te doy tu memoria

No te entiendo

Quieres salva a latis

como?

Déjame devolverte algo... pero tengo que advertirte que si puedes revivirlo puede ser peligroso para ti

No me importa... si hay alguna manera hazlo!

De pronto siente que un poder entra en su cuerpo y sus recuerdos son rehabilitados

Lisseth cae de rodillas…estaba aturdida por todas las imágenes y recuerdos

No puede ser como es posible que haya podido olvidar todo

Porque tú destruiste el sistema del pilar y al no poder volver decidí borrarles la memoria para que no sufriera, Latis busco por su parte sin que yo supiera la manera de ir por ti...pero cuando llego el también había perdido la memoria

Latis es mi culpa

Lisseth ahora que recuerdas y tienes de nuevo el poder del pilar puedes usarlo para revivirlo pero no se qué daños te ocasionara por favor piénsalo bien

No hay nada que pensar... quiero que al menos él sea feliz

Lisseth se acercó al cuerpo de latis y lo abrazo

Por favor tienes que vivir...latis una lagrima cae a su rostro

Una luz fuerte envolvió el cuerpo de latis...hasta que se pudo escuchar los latidos de su corazón

lo logre musito Lisseth

latis entreabrió los ojos y luego cayo inconsciente

El estará bien

Lisseth se acercó a latís

lo siento... no podremos estar juntos después de todo... quiero que seas feliz por favor

el cuerpo de Lisseth estaba desapareciendo

te amo latis…

han pasado casi 6 meses despues de lo ocurido nadie sabia el paradero de Lisseth...y latis habia perdido la memoria., sus amigos trataron de sobreponerse y perdieron las esperanzas de enconttar a su amiga... la veterinaria fue cerrada por un tiempo pero vanessa en honor a su amiga desaparecida la volvio abrir y se hizo cargo de ella

Stephane y aguila se reunian con latis cada fin de semana para ver si podia recordar algo, latis hizo su vida normal sus amigos le decían que recordara que tratara pero no podía...solo... cada noche recordaba el rostro de una mujer envuelta en una luz fuerte

Será ella Lisseth... porque no la recuerdo se preguntaba siempre latis

En otra dimensión Céfiro...yacía en lo más alto de una torre una mujer estaba en una hermosa cama de brillantes...

Guruclef junto con marina y Anais habían buscado por todo los medios despertarla

flash back

Ayudenme!

Es ella

Si... su cuerpo no aguanto el poder no despierta

No por favor amiga despierta.. Lisseth

Guruclef uso todo su magia para despertarla pero no podia asi pasaron semanas y ella no despertaba

Cómo te sientes dijo presea a guruclef

Muy cansado... tal vez no debí

Ella no te lo hubiera perdonado Guruclef yo creo que ella al menos se debe sentir feliz de que la persona que ama esta con vida aunque sea lejos de ella

Pero ella ahora está como está dormida

sé que habrá alguna manera tenemos fe en ti dijo anais mientras entraba con marina y paris

anais y marina habían viajado por sus carreras a otros países... guruclef las habia buscado para saber si sabian el paradero de Lisseth ya que presentía que estaba en un peligro inminente... Al volver Lisseth a Cefiro marina y anais pudieron volver después de 12 años se encontraron con sus seres queridos y recuperaron su memoria

fin flash back

tal vez deberíamos buscarlo puede que despierte...

No sé si pueda encontrarlo la magia que use esa vez solo era con ustedes

Pero tal vez si hablas con él en sueños

Lo he intentado pero no lo gro hacer contacto... de todas maneras seguiré intentando

lo lograras le dijo marina

latis se encontraba con su mascota kaiser... el sentía una aflicción... sentía que había una parte importante en su vida y se sentía impotente al no recordar

Desearía recordar... pensaba latis

latis no dormía bien e intento dormir

latis!...

Quién eres?

No tengo mucho tiempo... tienes q recordar

Que? sobre ella... eso he intentado en estos 6 meses y no puedo

Tienes que recordar de dónde eres... quien eres en realidad

Que de que hablas

En eso un medallón apareció en una luz

Esto te pertenece... tu eres el único que puede despertarla...tú mismo debes usar tu fuerza de voluntad y recuperar tu memoria

latis despierta intempestivamente

que fue todo eso... solo fue un sueño?... que es esto... es el medallón del cómo es posible

De pronto el medallón empieza a brillar…la luz que salía de él lo envolvió los recuerdos empezaron a venir a el

"_**qué opinas del sistema del pilar"**_

" _**tu hermano murió, las leyenda de las guerreras mágicas existe"**_

"_**la sangre no es mía es de un monstruo que ataca a esta mujer**_

"_**águila he venido por Lisseth"**_

"_**lo siento, pero te amo"**_

"_**este medallón es de mi madre, se que en algún momento te protegerá"**_

"_**Yo también te amo"**_

"_**que dices no podrán volver"**_

"_**mi nombre es Latis"**_

"_**te traje esto asi que tómalo"**_

"_**eres mas hermosa de lo que creía"**_

"_**Me gustas mucho Lisseth"**_

"_**como puedes estar enamorado de mi si estabas hace poco mas de dos semanas enamorado de Stephane"**_

"_**no se como paso pero también te amo Latis"**_

"_**suéltala"**_

"_**quieres casarte conmigo"**_

"_**donde esta Lisseth"**_

Todas las imágenes aparecieron en simultáneo hasta que se detuvo en una parte de un recuerdo que se borro

" _**Latis no por favor no te mueras no… si tengo el poder para salvarlo lo hare…no me importa los riesgos tomare el poder del pilar….Latís se feliz…te amo!" **_

_Latís vio a Lisseth desaparecer _

Lisseth! nooo! Como!? Como pude olvidarme de ella tengo que volver por ella… pero porque dijo que podría ayudar a despertarla

Latis sujetando fuertemente su medallón…Guruclef puedes escucharme! …Guruclef!

En el castillo… Guruclef… hablaba con Marina

El medallón logro pasar el portal dependerá ya de Latis

Espero que lo logre es nuestra única esperanza…aunque ya he perdido la esperanza en estos 6 meses

No te desanimes nuestra fuerza de voluntad debe ser inquebrantable eso hace que la magia sea posible…Marina yo quiero…

En eso Guruclef sintió un llamado… una presencia fuerte

Que pasa Guruclef

Alguien me llama

Quien?

Es Latis

Será que

Si la esperanza ha vuelto

Latis me escuchas!?... Latis!

Guruclef te escucho…dime que paso con Lisseth donde esta, esta acaso…

No… en realidad no

Que quieres decir…

Latís pierdo contacto…dime como llegaste a la tierra

Geo, Geo me ayudo encontró un portal pero solo se unía al poder del medallón,

Mmm…entonces me comunicare con él fue buena idea enviarte el medallón…trataremos de comunicarnos con el espero que no esté muy lejos…. tal vez sepa llegar donde estas…ve al lugar donde llegaste por primera vez

Está bien

Marina tenemos que comunicarnos con Geo…

Pero como tal vez Rafaga sepa

Ok ire a buscarlo

Marina, junto con Anais y ráfaga se lograron comunicar con Geo, el busca con su nave el portal para poder pasar y llego a la tierra…latís estaba ahí

Latis es bueno verte de nuevo

Geo gracias por venir

Ni quien lo dude vámonos de una vez tienes una princesa que despertar

Latis llego al castillo ahí estaba Guruclef

Tanto tiempo lejos de de aquí pensó Latis cuando llego…

Latis, por fin llegaste

Donde esta Lisseth

Guruclef le cuenta lo sucedido

No! No puede ser decía mientras salía corriendo a la torre donde yacía Lisseth

"_Latís después que uso el poder del pilar, su cuerpo no resistió tal poder, al recuperar el poder del pilar, Céfiro reclamo a su pilar y ayudo a regresarla pero cuando llego ella ya estaba inconsciente. Latís ella no ha despertado desde que ha llegado hace seis meses que ella yace en la torre más alta de este castillo"_

Lisseth me devolviste la vida y yo te abandone se recriminaba Latís

Mientras llegaba a la habitación de la torre donde estaba Lisseth

Lisseth estaba ahí echada en la cama, tenía un vestido blanco con un rosario en las manos

Lisseth! Lisseth! tienes que despertar ya estoy acá y no me separare de ti mi amor, buscare la manera de traerte de vuelta

Latís se le acercó y le dio un beso en los labios…pero no hubo reacción, Latís no salía de esa habitación él iba a diario a verla le conversaba para saber si de alguna manera despertaba…

Lisseth ya han pasado 10 días que te volví a encontrar no sabes cuánto te extraño, extraño tu sonrisa, el escuchar tu voz, tu sencillez, cuando te enojabas y hasta tus golpes me harían feliz

Alguien había escuchado todo lo que había dicho Latís…

No puedo verte así Lisseth por que no despiertas… si quieres golpéame como antes

No sabía que eras masoquista dijo una dulce voz

Latís había quedado congelado al escuchar la voz

Por favor no te vayas a desmayar, mira que no tengo acá alcohol

Lisseth!...

Latis la beso y la abrazo no dejaba de abrazarla pensaba que todo era un sueño

Latis perdóname por haber…

Perdón por que?

Porque arriesgaste tu vida por mi

Y lo volvería hacer le decía mientras la tomaba de los hombros… una y mil veces

Latís si a ti te pasara algo yo

No digas nada ahora estamos juntos y para siempre…

Te amo Latis

Y yo a ti más que a mi vida…le decía mientras la besaba…

Ese día fueron egoístas el se quedo ahí con ella, se entregaron al calor de los besos y caricias, se amaron

Al otro día, ella despertó primero…se le quedaba mirando y empezo a fastidiarlo… con sus delgados dedos le hacia cosquillas en su nariz y cuando iba a despertar se hacia la dormida

Uhm que raro sentí que algo andaba por mi nariz pensaba Latis…se ve tan bella mejor la dejo seguir durmiendo

Cuando vio que otra vez se quedaba dormido le volvia hacer lo mismo

Pero qué cosa…pensaba Latís

Lisseth se moría de la risa

Cuando intento hacerle otra vez…Latis abrió los ojos haciendo que Lisseth pegara un grito…Latis la envolvió en sus brazo y le hizo cosquillas

No, no, no Latís no por favor cosquillas no, jajaja

Eres una traviesa yo rompiéndome la cabeza que es lo que era decía Latís

Ya, ya jajaja era una bromita

Me encanta cuando te ríes

Si pero me mataras de risa así…uf… ay pero que graciosa tu cara

Mala

Con nuestra bulla se habrán dado cuenta los demás

No porque estamos en un lugar muy alto

De veras?

Lisseth se envuelve con las sabanas y se acerca a la ventana

Dios es cierto… cuanto tiempo es…

6 meses

Me parece que todo pasó ayer

No recordemos borremos todo

Y la veterinaria, Stephane, Vanessa y Águila

Latis le cuenta lo que paso con ellos

Me gustaria verlos

Puedes hacerlo tu destruiste el sistema del pilar puedes crear reglas

De veras

Pero ahora mi princesa yo me volveré un egoísta, porque tengo programado lugares hermosos para llevarte

Pero y los

Pense en eso asi que tienes cuestión de horas para verlos esta bien

Como diga mi capitán lo dice… haciendo una reverencia

Ah asi que te burlas

Mmm si y sale por la puerta y se da cuenta que no hay escaleras

Como es posible…suspira

Lisseth voltea y Latís estaba en su caballo Mágico

Quiere subir mi princesa

Latís sube al caballo y baja al castillo

Tengo muchas ganas de verlos a todos sabes tantos años

Y ellos a ti

Los dos bajaron del caballo y entraron al castillo… se dirigieron al salón de trono abrieron la puerta

Quien es… no puede ser es

Hola a todos

Lisseth! Marina y Anais fueron a su alcance

Cuanto tiempo sin verlas

Que feliz nos hace verte a salvo

Lisseth preciosa

Lisseth salta asustada…recibe un cariñoso y asfixiante abrazo

Cuanto te hemos extrañado

Yo también Caldina te extrañaba mucho

Caldina la asfixiaras dijo Latis

Creo que Lisseth ya se había olvidado de esos abrazos

Mmm no alguien me lo hizo recordar viendo a Latis

Pero eso fue porque pensé que te había pasado algo

Valla que raro Latís habla más que antes Dijo Paris

Si se escucha raro cuando habla mucho dijo Presea

Ahora me fastidian porque hablo dijo molesto Latís

Jajaja ay me gustaría que Vanessa estuviera aquí dijo Lisseth

No, no estás loca dijo Latís

Parece que a alguien le tiene miedo dijo Ráfaga

Debe ser fuerte Dijo Ascot

Jaja no pero le saca quicio a Latís

Lisseth y ese anillo…es un anillo de compromiso? Dijo Marina

Nos íbamos a casar hace 3 meses…pero por los acontecimientos que sabemos

No se pudo termino Lisseth con tristeza

Tendremos tiempo ahora de planear juntos dijo Latis

Si y asi animamos a Guruclef y a Paris para que se animen a confesarse

Los dos se pusieron rojos

Con su permiso pero Lisseth tiene un itinerario muy grande

Latis se lleva a Lisseth a las afueras del castillo, mientras que en el castillo…guruclef se quedo pensativo con lo que dijo


End file.
